Harry Potter and the Final Match
by Tuxita
Summary: Harry,Hananh'Dumbledore's goddaugter',Ron&Hermione get on tracking the Horcruxes but what if one of them is holding up secrets about their lifes&what'll happen whenHarry starts seeing 'Mione in a different way,what will happen to Gin? HrHP,Rate4late chapt
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All characters are proprety of J.K.Rowling. I just added some and a new plot.

It's my first story and is based on a idea I have some years ago while reading PA. Hope you like. Please review and give suggestions for the story. Be free to say what you think.

Greetings to you all my fellow HP fans.

TuXiTa

Chapter 1 – Dumbledore's goddaughter

For the second time that night, Harry woke up shaking. Something was wrong...The night was cloudy and he couldn't hear anything outside. Privet Drive was definitely silent.

He looked at the time. Twelve minutes to his birthday. Since his return Harry could not sleep without having nightmares. Always the same one, Dumbledore lying in the Hogwarts' green path, asking Harry to do something... to save him... but Harry for more he run he couldn't get near Dumbledore...Dumbledore was screaming "Harry!". His face and his eyes always in Harry's mind, the same dead body in the ground.

It was being like when Cedric died. The same nightmare over and over. Harry didn't sleep a full night since Dumbledore's death, always seeing Dumbledore's body jumping to his final destination: Death.

Once he said that death was just another place to discover. He wasn't afraid of it. But Harry was, he didn't want anyone to die nor he wanted to experience death.

Harry knew his mission. He had to travel soon. He was just waiting for his seventh birthday and then he could leave Privet Drive forever. He thought about what his best friends told him. They want to follow him in his mission of tracking the Horcruxes. Harry was feeling a bit guilty...he didn't want to put his friends in more danger than they are already. Oh, how much he misses everyone! Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Hagrid...Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Lupin, Tonks, Bill and Fleur, Fred and George... Dumbledore and Sirius... These last two brought sadness to Harry's heart. Even thinking about them made him punch his pillow trying to control his tears.

He knows he could have done something to avoid their death. How could he not do something? How stupid could he be? He had all the evidence in his hands but he just didn't predicted the future. Harry look once more to the fake neckless in his desk. And who the hell is R.A.B.?

Since he got back he has been searching for someone with that name. Nothing, he had found nothing about the neckless. He looked at the time again: Five minutes...four...three...two... one...

'Happy birthday, Harry' said a woman's voice. Harry jumped scared and say a woman near his door. This woman was wearing a dark blue robe and had her face hind in it.

As she walked to Harry, she pulled back her hood allowing Harry to see her face. Her face was pale, small lips and nose, a perfect face with green eyes that Harry found beautiful. Her hair was light brown with some reddish curls. As soon as Harry noticed she was very close to him, he jumped out the bed and grabbed his wand.

'Who are you !' – Harry pointed his wand to the nameless woman 'Are you a Death Eater!' Noticing a smile in the girl's face he regret his question.

'No, I'm not a Death Eater, Harry. But even if I was, do you think I would came here and wish you a happy birthday ? I would have killed or cursed you when I came in.' smiling she sat at bed 'I'm your new guardian I'm Hannah, Dumbledore's goddaughter.'

Harry looked at her more suspiciously ever. Dumbledore's goddaughter ! How come? Although he was not very convinced he put down his wand. He had no idea Dumbledore had a goddaughter...

'My...,what! How can I be sure you are not lying to me?' asked Harry in a soft and loud but sure voice.

Before she answered, another person walked in Harry's room : Lupin.

'Harry, how are you! Happy birthday!' Lupin gave Harry an unexpected hug 'Oh, your father and your mother would be so proud of you. You are an adult ,now.'

Harry smiled. He now knew why the girl was there, he was going to the Weasley's. Lupin ordered Harry to pack and so did he. Hannah put her robe again and she was given a broom.

Harry stopped packing and stared at Lupin.

'This is too good to be true... who are you too?' he tried.

'Harry, see' Lupin showed his left and right arm 'Do you see any mark? No, right?' Harry nodded, Lupin continued 'Now, lets go, pack your things silently, we don't want to wake up your Aunt and Uncle.'

Smiling again, he finished packing but when he looked to the place where Lupin was he couldn't be more surprised.

'Aunt Petunia! I' m sorry, aunt petunia. Did I wake you up?' Harry, after sixteen years living with the Dursleys, was getting along with his Aunt. She had been even nice to him in the last month. 'I have to leave now as I told you I have something to do that cannot wait long...'

'That's not it, Harry, my boy.' Aunt Petunia was almost crying, so unlike her. 'Your mother left this with your teacher, Dumbledore... He gave it to me to give you when you, at the age of seventeen , left home to became whatever you became. It belong to your father's family, I don't know what it is. I just know James gave it to Lily when they married and she left it for you.'

Aunt Petunia gave Harry a small package. He open it and he saw a locket. It had his mother and father picture in. Harry's eyes were filled with tears. His parents were waving at him. It wasn't all. In the back said: "Love can change the world as you changed me. JP"

'It is my mother's locket, its round and has their picture in it.' he manage to say as Aunt Petunia was trying to see what was in the secret package Dumbledore has given her last May.

Aunt Petunia had tried to open it to see what was in it but she could not open it for more she tried! She didn't love Harry but she was conscious of the danger he was in. Her parents had been tortured and killed in the name of You-Know-Who and her sister had been killed leaving her with a baby child named Harry. It had been hard to put up with the boy but now she pity him, she was unsure of his life from now on.

'Your pals are waiting for you outside, boy. I wish you luck, I am aware of the danger you will have to deal with.' Aunt Petunia hugged Harry as she never did before, then she unhugged him and left the room without looking back.

Harry did the exactly the same thing when he left the house. Out side were Lupin and Hannah waiting for him.

'Where are we going?' asked Harry.

'We are going to your house Harry. You are the owner of Sirius's place, now. We started to use it as the Head Quarters of the Order again. Now, lets go, I don't have to worry Molly and Arthur. We must be there by morning I have to help to peeper the weddings' ceremony' answered Lupin, saying some word he pointed to Harry luggage and it disappeared.

All was dark and cloudy when they left Privet Drive but when they arrive it was almost morning. It was still dark and foggy. Lupin showed Hannah a piece of paper with the address of the house : Grimmauld Place, number 12. They all entered the house. Harry couldn't be more anxious, he wanted to see his good friends. But They were nowhere to be found.

Not in the bedrooms nor in the sitting room. Harry looked everywhere and as he was opening to see the dinning room he realized that neither Lupin or Hannah were with him. "Strange" he thought.

He opened the doors and –

"Surprise!"everyone cheered. After hugging and kissing everyone, Harry sat down. A surprise party for him! For moments he forgot he was in his dead godfather's house and that soon he would leave for a dark and unknown destiny.

His eyes were on Ginny. She looked as beautiful as always but something was bothering him. She looked very sad and pale. Oh... how much he would give to kiss her once more! "Ginny, my sweet and dear love" Harry's heart was hers of course but Voldemort couldn't know about it or she would be hurt and he as well.

Hermione was laughing, Ron was near her with his eyes fixed in her as Harry in Ginny. Harry knew he loved Hermione. He was now sure that Ron loved Hermione because of his attitude towards her.

Mr and Mrs Weasley were talking and Tonks, Lupin, Bill and Fleur were talking as well in group. Just Hannah and Harry were a bit out of place. They all wished Harry a happy birthday and gave him presents, but nothing was better than the surprise party they planned for him. It was his best birthday ever. He just wanted to sleep now, as they all wanted.

Although they wanted to sleep, they had many things to do before going to bed. First Mrs Weasley informed Harry they would go to The Burrow in the evening. The Burrow was a second home for Harry, he loved it. There he felt he was part of a big family.

Between cleaning up and washing up Ron and Hermione collected many Black's belonging. They put it all in a big bag. They cleaned and collected things from the house-elf bedroom.

They thought Harry would like to see the things before selecting the ones to keep and the ones to throw away, so they kept it to take to The Borrow. Harry couldn't be more happy and sad at the same time. He was starving, he went to the kitchen and made himself some juice and a sandwich. He was watching a boy playing in the street, unaware of the problems the World was facing.

'Harry, Harry-' called a soft voice, Ginny was just behind him. She put her hand in Harry's neck as he turned. 'Oh, Harry! I missed you so much!' she cried.

She was crying silently but Harry tried to pull her over. He wanted to kiss her and hug her forever but... She was thinner and her eyes were sparkling. Ginny grabbed Harry and pulled him towards her. Her hands were again in Harry's neck.

'Ginny, we can't!' Harry couldn't control his feelings any more. Ginny kissed him and he kissed her. All Harry tried to avoid, all he wanted was to protect her! But her kiss... oh, her kiss... it made him regret all he had to do...it made him hate even more Voldemort and all the suffering he had already caused and was causing in Harry's life.

Seconds, minutes, days... who knows how much time Harry and Ginny had been kissing in the kitchen when someone came in. They broke apart. Ginny was very embarrassed Mrs Weasley just entered the kitchen and was staring at them.

'Mrs Weasley, I'm –'

'Come on, Harry sweet, I know you and Ginny were dating but I thought you had broken up. Ron told me.' Mrs Weasley said seeing Harry's face. 'I would be very proud if you dated my daughter, Harry. I love you like a son. The Weasleys own you plenty. You are part of the family, Harry.'

Harry was so embarrassed that he took the first opportunity he had to run away from the kitchen. Lupin wanted to talk to him, it was urgent. He was in the sitting room when Harry sat near him. His face showed how much he has been suffering because of the werewolf part in him.

We was thin and pale as ever but Harry saw happiness in his face although he looked rather distant and worried as well.

'Harry, I have something to ask you.' he started 'I think you don't know but due to the last events me and Tonks decided to marry in the same day as Bill and Fleur.' he paused as waiting Harry's reaction. Harry happily give Lupin his best wishes. 'As none of my best friends are alive, I would be proud if you consist on being my best man. After all, you are one of my best friend's son and a very very good friend of mine'.

-----

Okey, now what do you think abou it?

I really don't know if the chapters are a bit long...please review.

Next chapter will be better... I promise...

Love, TuXita


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Grimmauld Place

Harry couldn't say a word. Lupin was dating Tonks for a month as going to marry and was asking him to be his best man! Harry stared at Lupin anxiously. Last time he say Lupin he was somehow concerned about him love by Tonks and hers for him. He thought Tonks should date someone younger and with no complications.

Lupin was really in love. Maybe he thought that this was his only change to be happy in these times of darkness. It was with proud that Harry accepted Lupin's offer.

'I'm just sad James and Sirius and Dumbledore , as well, aren't here, Harry.' Lupin was talking with his heart – he really wished his friends would be there in his wedding day. 'It's going to be a small ceremony In these days...we were lucky in finding someone to do it! Everyone is panicking because of Voldemort! I just hate him so much!'

'Who doesn't?' Harry's eyes were staring at his friend Lupin. 'After all he had, who doesn't  
?'

'Harry, you have to be strong From all of us, you are the one who must have more strength! Don't forget what he has already done to you but be able to remember all that Dumbledore, Sirius and I had teached you! You have more power than Voldemort thinks!'

At this, Harry thought about the mysterious girl that he met – Hannah – was she really who she said she was or was she just a member of the Order?

'Lupin, who is Hannah? Is she really Dumbledore's goddaughter?'

'Good question, Harry. You know... Hannah appeared on Hogwarts a few days after the day Dumbledore died. She was in his will as his nephew but as we know Dumbledore had no brother or sister. We found out Dumbledore was taking care of her since she was one year old, she is indeed his goddaughter, Harry. She is only one year older than you but she is going to be Hogwarts new Headmaster. Dumbledore recommended her in his will, you know?'

Harry looked at Lupin. He thought Hogwarts was going to be closed. This new made him a bit sad. He would be better if he knew it would close, that way he wouldn't feel bad about not going to school. But now, he idea of not going when knowing it was open for students... But he had a mission which he could not miss.

'I thought it would close. Anyway, I'm not coming back to school this year. Dumbledore gave me a mission and I'm gonna do it!' he muttered.

The room was getting cold and the two were silent, thinking about their lifes and what lied ahead.

'Harry, I know why you won't come back to Hogwarts. Dumbledore left a letter for us in the Order. We are trying to find them as well. I just suggest you to go with your friends, although it is dangerous I know one thing... Voldemort operates alone, any traps he would put in your way it will be for two or more people because he thinks no one will get his Horcruxes alone.' Lupin stands up and walk out the room

Harry stays there thinking about this last words. Ron and Hermione will go with him whatever he says so... He might what their company, after all.

Before he emerge from these thoughts he hears a huge SMACH! in the hall and Sirius's mom yelling as always. He runs to see what was it.

Between him and the place from where the sound came were already Mrs. and Mr. Weasly, Ron and Hermione.

'What is it?' yelled Harry to Ron in front of him.

'Look for yourself' Ron opens space for Harry allowing Harry to see Hannah in front of Sirius' mother portrait. The portrait was yelling at her. Hannah was so made that Harry could image what she was going to try next.

'I'm very sorry, Harry but I'm going to destroy this!' she said briefly. She pointed her hands to the portrait and without saying anything a blue light come out of her hands into the portrait. It jumped into the floor involved in green light and screaming as it never did and finally broking in pieces.

Everyone was looking at her. No one had succeed in getting it out of the wall. Not even Dumbledore. How did she?

'I'm sorry but I just couldn't hear this over and over again everyday.' She appoligised.

'How did you do that?' Hermione was looking suspiciously to the broken portairt. She didn't trust Hannah, to her she was too calm and quiet in a way that she thought alarming.

Without answering, Hannah went upstairs leaving everyone doubting about her magic.

Hermione was watching the broken pieces and trying to think of a spell able to broke the spells that were involving Sirius's mother portrait. Harry was more interest in the fact that she didn't used her wand to do whatever she had done. At last they were the only in the hall and were able to speak without anyone else hear their talk.

'What do you think, Hermione?' ask Harry.

'I really dunno...' she looked confused 'I have been noticing she doesn't use her wand very often...we can do magic without it but wands make our power more easy to handle and to project. If she is using her in-magic to do spells that are powerful...I can't image what she can do with a wand! That's not normal... even Dumbledore used his wand, even... even Voldemort.

Harry, I don't know... but I think she might be useful to us, if she is indeed the new Headmaster of Hogwarts, we should came back to school. We would be able to look for the Horcruxes there as well... with Hannah's help...'

Harry stared. He was not caming back there. He decided not to finish his conversation with Hermione and went to his room. Ron was there reading his comics. He looked up to Harry and said nothing. Harry set on the bed and looked at his hands. 'When would this nightmare end!' he asked himself. 'I just want to have a normal life but Voldemort made that impossible.' Harry opened his new locket and smile at his mother and then to his father, they were still smiling and waving to him.

Ron was staring at the locket as hypnotized He couldn't get his eyes out of it. Harry was getting very sleepy. His eyes were closing, his body was falling down...

'Harry! Close it!' he heard someone's voice saying. 'I cannot Hermione, his hands are like rocks! – oh...HARRY!'


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – An eye on her

He was sleeping, without dreams, but sleeping as he didn't sleep in weeks. He could feel his body cold and his hands were burning.

Harry started to wake up, his body hearted like if a troll had smashed him against the floor. He felt a small hand in his forehead. He opened his eyes but everything was foggy.

'Harry, stay quiet.' A sweet voice said.

He felt in his forehead a little burning feeling. He reopened his eyes and saw Hannah She was standing near him, all in black robes. She looked tired and as she was going to fail down at any minute.

'Where am I?' Harry looked around the room and realized he was in The Burrow, that was Ginny's room.

'I brought you here because here we would be more quiet.' she managed to say. ' You scared us!'

'What happened?'

'This isn't the moment, Harry. You must sleep a bit more, tomorrow is a big day.' Hannah stood up and left the room.

Harry looked at his hands, they were a bit shaky but they were okey. He couldn't remember what happen. The only thing he remembered was talking to Hermione and going to his room but nothing else. huh! His head was hearting so much now. Harry tried to focus on what happen but unable to do so he finally fall asleep again.

Mrs Weasley was in the kitchen with Ginny and Hermione. They were cooking for the weddings. Ginny had a big open book in her hands and was ticking the ingredients of the recipes

'What about Bullero Juice Cake?' asked Hermione. Ginny didn't hear hear. 'Ginny, what about...Orange Frog Dessert? No, that too sweet...'

Mrs Weasley looked at the clock. As usual in the last year they all appointed to mortal peril. She added Harry, Hermione and Fleur's names into it.

She was now thinking about the lonely boy upstairs and preparing dinner. Mr Weasley was still at Grimmauld Place. He ought to came to eat with them.

'Hermione, what do you think about that locket Harry had in his hands?' Ginny was now looking at her mother. Mrs Weasley stared at Hermione who was speechless. 'I asked Hannah but as always she didn't give me a full and concrete answer! She is a nice girl but I'm not very comfortable with her superior attitude She's very quiet person.'

Hermione was thinking the exactly same thing as Mrs Weasley. Hannah was more than she demonstrates. 'I will keep an eye on her!' she thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – The Weddings

A shinning day it was. The Burrow was looking rather beautiful, outside there were flowers of all colours.

Mrs Weasley, Ginny, Tonks, Hermione and Fleur were locked in Mrs Weasley's room preparing everything to the wedding. Hermione told everyone that seeing the bride before the wedding was going to give bad luck, or so muggle believed.

So, everyone else was forbidden to enter the room and even Mr Weasley was kicked out when he tried to go in.

Lupin arrived early that morning and was now talking to Bill in the kitchen. They were whispering when Harry came in. They noticed Harry and shut up.

'Good morning' Harry said feeling alright.

They smiled and at that moment Harry noticed Bill's face. It was almost cured. All the scares were somehow a ghost of what they had been. St Mungo's did their best! Of course he noticed yesterday but he was to worried looking at Ginny that he couldn't conclude anything.

Lupin looked outside and saw a blond women heading to The Burrow. 'Who is ...?' he pointed.

The girl opened the door with a smile. 'Good morning everyone. How are you'.The girl was very pale with blue eyes and long curled hair. ' Oh..yes. of course you don't recognize me. I am too tired of my cover look. This is me, the way I really look and am.' As she stand there smiling and doing breakfast, Harry understood who the girl was. Hannah was in front of them and she reminded Harry of someone but he could not remember who.

'Lupin, about what we were talking, do you trust ...you know...?' whispered Bill to Lupin near him.

Lupin didn't answer He looked serious but as Mr Weasley and the twins entered the kitchen all the rest was forgotten. George and Fred set at the table near Harry and started talking to him as if that was only a regular day in their lifes.

Hannah served everyone and doubled Harry's breakfast. 'You must feed yourself! You are recovering...'

George and Fred went upstairs leaving Harry to his thoughts. He was elaborating a plan, a action plan, he wanted to head to Godric Hollow as soon as possible. 'Maybe tomorrow, I will leave without saying anything. That way they won't follow me. I have to write a letter explaining everything or Mrs Weasley may freak out.'

A sleepy Ron walked into the kitchen, with his red baby-pyjama. When he saw Hannah his face turned as red as possible. He run off head to his room to change clothes. Harry laughed His thoughts went again to his plan. 'Argh..' he yelled putting his hands in his scar.

Everyone ran to him. Lupin was trying to help without knowing, Bill was screaming to Hannah to do something. Hannah looked at Harry and said ' Love Harry, love...'

Harry understood what she meant So he thought about his parents, Sirius, Dumbledore...but not Ginny, he didn't want Voldemort to know that he was in love for Ginny's sake.

The pain went off and Harry sat at the table again. Four pairs of eyes staring at him as if he would explode any moment. Harry tried to smile but he couldn't. He wanted to kill Voldemort as soon as possible. He wanted revenge!

The Father was in his place, awaiting at the top of the garden for the brides. Lupin, Bill, Harry and Ron were near him looking at the Burrow's door.

A first bride walked into the garden, it was Fleur. She was wearing a beautiful white dress with little red and pink flowers in it. She had a veil covering her happy face and her sparkling eyes.

The second and last bride joined Fleur in the garden. Tonks was wearing a more unusual bride's dress. A combination of a long and white dress with a short reddish top witch made her look beautiful combining her hair – witch was covered in a hat veil – with her dress.

Lupin smiled and took Tonks hand, Bill did the same thing to Fleur.

Harry looked at Ginny who was even beautiful than she ever have. She smiled at him. He, without knowing what to do, smiled back.

Ron was staring at Hermione who was dressed like Ginny and also very beautiful. She flushed at his sight.

After the wedding they ate. Mrs Weasley and the girls did almost food to feed the all village. Hermione did some Muggle desserts like Bread Pudim and Chocolate Wedding Cake.

It was more than Harry expected in a time of war and after Dumbledore's death. Dumbledore and Sirius were remembered that day. Lupin and Bill said that above all they wanted to pay tribute to Dumbledore as love was being celebrated in these Dark Times, and for all those who died in sight of it, of true love and happiness

At night they were all very tired and went to bed.

'Good night, Ron.' said Harry. Harry was fully dressed under the sheets. He was preparing to go away as soon as Ron felt asleep.

After Ron's first sights of being asleep, Harry jumped out of bed and started writing:

_Dear Mrs Weasley and friends,_

_I must go. I'm sorry I couldn't say 'goodbye and see you later'. There somethings I have to do and I don't want to put you in danger._

_Say that I'm sorry to everyone. I left a letter to Ginny, Ron and Hermione in the kitchen near this one. I hope they understand my position. I would feel guilty if they went with me and I can bear losing another friend because of my selfishness. _

_Thank you all, really appreciate all the love you have given me. You are my family. _

_Love you all,_

_Harry Potter_

Harry started the second letter, the one he wanted to leave to Ron, Ginny and Hermione.

_Dearest friends and love of my heart, _

_I know that you wished to go with me and I once more I say no. I can put you in danger. I done that many times and look what happen... Sirius is dead, Dumbledore is dead and you were almost killed in Hogwarts' attack._

_I can't say I will miss you. I will came back , I hope, I just have to do this last thing before the final match. _

_As you all know, I must kill Voldemort, it's my will and destiny! I wish you to stay safe at Hogwarts or here if you want but don't go after me. I want you alive and safe._

_Love, Harry_

_P.S:(Ginny, if anything happen to me, I want you to know that I love you with all my straights I always will, I'm sure of that! Please, for your own good hide your feelings from others. You will be always in my mind and heart...)_

Harry addressed his letters and packed his things quietly so he wouldn't wake Ron up. He gave a last look at Ron and went downstairs with his things.

This was the only way, if he stayed they would want to go with him. He had his golden day with his friends, that last joy with them.

He went to the kitchen and dropped Mrs Wealsey's letter in the table and the other near it. He stared at the table and something was pulling him behind. ' I must go, why cannot I go?'he thought.

Somehow he managed to walk to the door and put his right hand in its hand lock.

'Are you thinking to leave without saying anything, Harry!' someone asked angrily.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – A friendship group

Harry looked back and saw Hannah, Ron, Hermione and Ginny with their things packed up. Hannah was smiling but the others weren't.

'You were going to leave without us, weren't you? I'm very disappointed!' said Ron angrily.

Harry said nothing. He wasn't ready for that. He thought he would go without having to say goodbye.

'I knew you prefer to go alone but... I think I will go too and then I will make you return to Hogwarts. You are needed there and you will understand why.' Said Hannah dropping a letter in the table addressed to the Weasleys. She collected the other two and looked at them. 'I think you will not need this. I explained hours ago what you were going to do and we talked to Ronald and Ginerva's parents and they, although scared by their safety, agreed that if they really wanted and if they are with me, they can go. I leave this letter to them so they know we left.

Yes, of course. I almost forgot to leave a note to your parents to buy everything you will need using my gold. I don't need it and I think Ginerva will like a new set of ropes and a dress to her new year...'

'Please, for the last time...DON'T CALL ME GINERVA! CALL ME GINNY!' yelled Ginny very upset.

Hannah said sorry. Harry was staring at them without knowing how to say that he didn't want them to go, that was to dangerous with Voldemort after his tail now than the protection was gone.

'I know Harry! But lets go. We will be fine, I was trained by the best teachers in the Magic World. Albus trained me to be your guardian since I was little. He knew Voldemort wasn't dead, I think...'her voice was soft but heart. Harry noticed a lonely tear in her face.'Let's go' she said leaving The Burrow.

Harry looked only once at The Burrow. It had been to him the closest thing to a home, as Hogwarts.

They all did the same, looked once back and then looked at the map and said Grodic Hollow. The map showed the place they had to go. It was somewhere in the west side of Wales.

Harry took Hermione in his broom, Ron, Ginny and Hannah took their owns and then they went. When they where tired of flying all night they stopped at a small village called Forest of Blinds.

It was deserted. Harry tried to find a place to hid but he saw himself in the forest. The others were following him. 'Harry...'a voice said.

'What?' he looked at the others but they didn't say anything. The voice called twice as they entered the forest. Harry saw a cave. Maybe they should spend the night there.

The proposal came from Hermione but Hannah was not convinced to pass the night in a cave, it could be dangerous. Then, Hannah decided she would have a look around it so she would be sure it was safe.

They saw her go into the cave. Her pale face was even paler, and her hair even blonder.

Harry watch her go in anxiously. Then, he asked Hermione 'Did you know that she was blond? When I first saw her she was brunette. Is she like Tonks?'

'Well, yeah. Tonks is able to continue with the look she wants even if she is very heart or tired and Hanny can't. After she took care of you she came into the kitchen to give us some news and she was blond. She explained Lupin the reason. She needs a lot of energy to keep her brunette aspect.' explained Hermione.

' Do you know what happen? I don't remember anything ...'

'We can't say we do. Well, when you went upstairs that day, after talking to me, Ron said he saw you with a silver locket. He said that he saw open it and he couldn't take his eyes of it, like if it had magic in it. Then, you started to fall and Ron called me. We tried to close the locket but you were like stone, like a rock. Ron yelled you to close it but you were falling asleep. Hanny came in and said some that made the locket close and fall in the floor.

She looked at you and she shacked You look like dead, you know? She carried you to the fire and brought you to The Borrow. She locked herself in Ginny's room with you and just told us how you were after hours locked inside. At that time she was like if she would fall at any moment.'

'My mother's locket? Do you think...do you think that it's a Horcrux? My Aunt Petunia gave it to me, she said Dumbledore gave it to her.' whispered Harry.

They nodded. Ginny was looking at the cave and she gave a softly scream. Hannah was caming out. She looked like someone near death. Her eyes were red, she had been crying, her clothes were unclean and her face was very very pale.

They run to help her and something in the dark night made them stop. Hannah snapped ' Go, Harry! They are coming. Get them out of here, take my broom. I will meet you there.'

She stand up and gave a deep look at Harry that understood what she meant. Ron and Hermione ran through the forest followed by Harry and Ginny. The trees were whispering, the floor was falling apart.

'Giants' Hermione said. 'Not Giants!'

They ran the fastest they could, leaving Hannah behind, without strengths and her wand. Harry turned back to help her to fight but Ginny pulled him and ran to the brooms. They left Hannah behind waiting for the danger she predicted.

And so they went. Flying through the night, leaving one of their group behind, it was important to take Harry to a save place but where would they found a save place in a World full of war and fight?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – Severus Snape

The night was dark and Hannah was trying to stand up with all the straights she got left in her. That meant leaving her cover.

She saw the Dark Mark in the sky, just where she was. 'They are coming...'she put herself in position, her hands in front of her.

Minutes later, they came. Two giants and one man. Hannah recognized the man. It was Severus Snape. She softly put her hands a bit down and looked at him. He was not the man she met last summer and the summers before.

He was now beautiful, his hair black was giving him a good looking aspect now.

'Severus, how are you?' she said sadly.

'Dumbledore always told me you looked just you father but I couldn't believe it. Now that I see you as you are I believe him.' Snape said, staring at the dark girl in front of him. Hannah was not blond or brunette, she was black haired and her face was soft and beautiful. Her eyes had a bit of red color on it but she looked like a Dark Angel in the body of a girl.

'I believe you do. I never use my real look because I hate it as much as I hate my father, as much as I hate you now. Even knowing the plan.' she said raising her hands again.

'What are you doing? Are you going to face me without a wand!' he laughed

'As your ex-pupil and as the person you said one day you love, I shouldn't be underestimated.' she said pulling her dark long hair back and smiling at Snape.

Snape looked around and said something to the giants that made them turn back and go away. Then, turned again to Hannah in a relax way.

' I had to do it, even Dumbledore knew that. But you know that don't you?' he walked to her and she without many strengths walked back slowly. 'I can't say that I'm hurt, Severus. I'm really hurt, he was like a father to me. The sweet dad I never had, someone who didn't try to suck my power just to be more powerful than anyone else. You know that, you know of what he is He made just to kill me and Dumbledore was the one how hind me when I was one year old and protected me and made me became one of the most powerful witches ever.

I can use my hands as well as I use my wand. You taught me potions and defensive spells, gallonage's taught me somethings as well. I can defeat you with my bear hands but I'm not going to do it.

I promised Dumbledore I would spare you because Love is the most important thing in this world. Something that dark wizards don't possess. I do, I have someone I love and that make it impossible to kill him.'

' I want the boy. I have to teach him somethings...' he said, with a smile.

'You don't want anything! YOU DARE TO TOUCH ONE SINGLE HAIR OF HIS THAT NOTHING IN THE WORLD WILL SAVE YOU FROM ME! Harry is mine 'til the final match' she yelled.

Snape was now fearful. His face would scare anyone but Hannah stood there quietly. He knew her enough to see he could not upset her.

'Where...are...they?' I know, and the Dark Lord too, that they were with you.' Snape snapped.

The trees were whispering again...the wind was cold and the night was blacker. There they were, two old friends and lovers, standing in front with hostility. One fighting his feelings and the other trying to keep her strengths Hannah's curled and black hair was going blonder as she return to her usual power. Snape realized that and was looking suspicious at her.

From the cave came a call. 'Harry...Harry...'. Hannah shacked, she had been there. She realized what that cave was and sent Harry and the others away. It was the myth Cave of the Future.

As many wrongly thought, this Cave didn't preview the future, it just told their greatest fear and put them into a semi-life, like a boggart. That was the reason Hannah returned so damaged from the Cave. She saw her worst nightmare ready to face her.

Snape was staring at her as she shacked in fear. He smiled and said ' The Cave, are they in the Cave, Hanny?'

Hannah eyed at him as telling him not to go in. Who knows what he would find there...what might be Severus worst nightmare or fear?

He get it. His scared eyes stared at the Cave. 'Not...it's impossible! It's a myth'

'Yeap, I think Voldy you like to see it, or maybe he already did...' she put her hand in her robes and showed Snape a cup. 'You think I you be so weak if I just faced my worst fear? No... I faced Voldemort magic...tell him...I won this time!'

Snape noticed she was going to Disappear and he yelled 'Petrificus Totalus'.

She disappeared as fast as she could to avoiding Snape curse.

Snape was now furious. Voldemort won't be pleased with him. He, Severus Snape, defeated by his ex-girlfriend and Dumbledore's goddaughter. Snape passed his hand in his hair and for his surprise he had his hair blond. 'That little ..! She jinxed me with a non-verbal spell and without her wand!'

Snape could avoid feeling a bit proud, being him the one who teached her that.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – Inside the House

In side it seen like the fight had been the day before. No one dared to touch anything. Harry's temper was rising faster then ever as he saw his parents' things broken on the floor.

They went to the dinning room. That room and the kitchen were the only places in the first floor that hadn't broken things on the floor.

Harry went upstairs and he felt a little hand in his. It was Ginny's hand. He grabbed it. He was feeling shaky inside. He felt like he was re-living the night his parents died.

He looked around. There were only two doors. One said : 'Potters' and the other 'Baby Boy'.

A tear fall from Harry's eyes. 'Baby Boy' that was his room. He felt so much love when he got in his room. His room...his mother died there protecting him. There was his baby bed and his things, still there.

He pulled a tiny bear from the shelve and hugged it. He sat at the floor and cried. He cried for him, for his parents, for Sirius, for Dumbledore, for the ones Voldemort killed...and so he cried.

When he open his eyes he saw an object that he recognised from somewhere. It was a ring, under his bed, there was a silver ring with a emerald and a small lion around it.

He remembered the locket. He searched in his pockets for the locket and when he found it he realized that they were from the same person: his father. They both had a small lion in it.

'It was my mom's ring. It must have fallen when she was protecting me.' Harry thought.

'Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Hannah! Come up here, I found something interesting!'he called.

The four ran from Harry's parents room into his room.

They stared at the silver objects in Harry's hands. Hannah step ahead and grab them. She was confused, she looked to Harry and then to the objects.

'What!'said a very tired Ronald Weasley trying to see the objects. 'Are these from your dad, Harry?'

'I found this ring under the bed and the locket was definitely my mother's and the ring must be hers as well... It must have fallen when she was protecting me from Voldemort.'Harry stood up and looked deeply to his baby bed.

Hannah walked to his slowly. 'I think you should wear them, now that I know that you won't faint again...These are full of ancient magic, Harry. You keep them save, they are yours after all...'

Harry nodded, he felt the magic in it but he thought it was just because it had belonged to his mother. Hannah gave them back to Harry who with a bit of shyness wore them. The locket saved in side his clothes and the ring in his hands.

He felt a bit weird when he put the ring in his finger... like the one he felt when he bought his wand. A cold wave passed him and them a hot one. He heard his name being whispered by a female voice but he thought it was his imagination.

With his big emerald eyes a bit more red than usually, he muttered ' I think I'm ready to see their graves...'

The others nodded. The graveyard was near that place just a few miles from the village. Ron walked up to Harry when they were going out the room.

'I'm here if you need me, mate...I will always be here!' said Ron with a shy smile.

'I know, I know...' Harry walked away, he wanted to be alone. Life had been hard on him. First he lost his parents, then when living with the Dursleys. Then Sirius died, Dumbledore... and even when he should be thinking about how to find the horcruxes all he could think off was who would be the next...how came Voldemort didn't came after him yet...

----

that's all for today... read and review

Tuxita


	8. Chapter 8

**Okey, no one have yet reviewed and I'm starting to think that you don't like this... please if that's so... review and tell me. If that's so I will stop doing it.**

**Please read and review.**

**Tuxita**

------

Chapter 8 – Death Eaters in the graveyard

It was almost evening when they went to the graveyard. A big open garden with many graves in it. In some it could be leaden "Dearest friend and beloved...", "Great brother and son...".

As they walked through the graves, they noticed the dates in last ones. Those people died in the years of Voldemort uprise. Harry was horrified, hundreds of people in that cemitary died in Voldemort's time. They all had a small mark in them that Hannah informed of the Victims of Voldemort. Two V's in the end of the gravestone.

Finally they walked to two big trees with two graves near them. Harry saw for the first time his parents graves. It was written there : "Lily James Potter, best of friends and beloved daughter, wife and mother. Died protecting her son." and "James Potter, Prongs, a loyal friend and a beloved son, husband and caring father. Died fighting You-Know-Who himself". Below it they could read in gold letters "Member of the Order of the Phoenix".

Harry cried again, not bothering that the others saw him. His spirit was not there at the moment, he was on another planet, thinking of his parents and how much he would like to be with them, to be a regular guy, without all the lost in his life, with Sirius, with Dumbledore.

Harry didn't realized that the other were walking around the cemitary each other with their one thoughts. Hannah was walking slowly near Harry, Ron was walking quietly with Hermione on his side, only Ginny was quiet and sit near a tree in the graveyard's door.

A noise put them to alert. Someone was walking in the cemitary, Hannah stopped and ran to Harry, grabbed him by the shoulders and hid near a tree. Ginny, Ron and Hermione hid near them, behind another tree.

They heard what seemed like two or three people footsteps. Hannah shacked behind the tree and grabbed her belly as Harry put his hands in his forehead.

'Get out of there' a parsetong's man said. It was Voldemort. Hannah looked at Harry horrified. She was not going to lose him now, not yet!

' Stay here,don't move. If anything goes wrong' she opened her bag and get an Invisibility Cloak out of it 'put this, it's a bit different from yours.'

She turned from the tree and faced Voldemort. He was covered, she could not see his face. Her right palm was turned to the tree and she muttered a silent charm and a petrificus charm on the teens behind the trees, they would not hear anything or move they would say unless she uncharmed them.

'Oh looks who is here! Severus told me about you two meeting in the forest, but I thought he was just apologizing for not bringing Potter to me.' said Voldemort in parse tongue

Hannah just smiled, she knew that he was trying to mess with her. She passed her hand through her blond hair.

There were two Death Eaters with Voldemort. A tall one and a smaller one. They were struggling to move but they weren't able to. Voldemort turned to them and laughed.

'Those two idiots, can't defend themselves against a girl...'turning back to her ' I knew you would be powerful, not as much as I, of course, but powerful... I should have teached you myself. I though you died, but last summer Snape told me you had been hiding from me... Dumbledore was your godfather...what a shame to your family...now I notice... you have blond hair, why isn't it black?'

'It's black but I don't use it. Not even my real aspect. I don't what to be alike my family. It's a shame for me to be so much alike my biological father, I rather be more like Albus, my real father.' Hannah saw the wand of Voldemort raise and lower again.

'HOW DARE YOU ...!' yelled Voldemort making the two Death Eaters shake in fear (Voldemort had uncurse them).

One of them pulled over his hub, allowing his face to see, Snape it was. The other was a women, Bellatrix Lestrainge.

'She doesn't know what she is saying, Dark Lord.' said Bellatrix from the back of Voldemort. ' She was raised by him, and with all his lies, my lord... you gave her one thing we, your faithful followers would be honored to have, but he lied to her saying my Lord wanted to kill her for sucking her power.'

Hannah smiled, her eyes were on Severus Snape. He looked angry but it only made him look more sexy in her eyes.

'I should have done that! Now I would not have a spoiled and ungrateful daughter! She knows she was an experiment... I thought that she would be a great safe for my... umm...I guess I was wrong... but I am a forgiving person when I want. I give you the chance for coming home, my little traitor. You can be my Dark Missy, my right hand, my first and only follower...'

Hannah looked at him, Voldemort was indeed her father. Only three people knew it so far, not counting with her and Voldemort himself. That three people were Dumbledore, Snape and Bellatrix. One was dead, the other couldn't speak of it because of a Vow he had made to her and Bellatrix was too afraid of Voldemort to tell anything to anyone.

Voldemort had never felt Love. That was something he despised and didn't mater to him but as an human being he had followed his extincts. He had made his way through the Dark Arts and found a way to duple his power to some one who would follow his footsteps. As greedy and he was he pregnant a young innocent pure blood girl, who thinking that the powerful Lord Voldemort had chosen her to mate from all his followers, agreed to do the ritual that would make her baby a powerful wizard or witch, or so she thought.

Voldemort waited nine months and them made the ritual. It was almost as doing an horcruxe but doing it to an living being. It would be his final follower, he would suck the baby power after the ritual and he would became the most powerful wizard that had ever existed.

But at that time he was more ambitious than logical. At the end of the ritual, some members of the Order attacked him and his followers. In a need for protecting himself he didn't realized that someone took the baby, Albus Dumbledore realized what he was going to do and took the baby without anyone seeing. Her sister had made the mistake to have a baby of Voldemort but he would made it right...

There were curses everywhere and when finally Voldemort turned back to suck the energy from the baby, not seeing the baby, thought that she had been caught by a mortal curse and exploded in pieces, as would happen to a baby.

Albus Dumbledore had treated Hannah ever since, being like a father to her.

He just told her about her background when she realized she had to go to a school in Egypt, when she was five years old. He trained her personally, she learned everything from ancient magic to dark magic, because Dumbledore knew she would have to face her demon one day. She would have to face Voldemort and she would have to destroy his part of her, using the only power Dumbledore had not teached but showed her, by loving, really loving someone or somebody.

That was the only lesson she had not been able to complete. She loved Dumbledore but that was a fraternal affection, and her curse was about real love, soul mate love.

Not even when she dated Severus Snape, not even then she had felt the butterflies in her belly. She just felt satisfaction.

She was able to do anything but she couldn't love, or so it seemed to the date. She had not found a person she would love to love, love just to be thinking of...no she had not found that person yet.

Voldemort was muttering at her in parse tongue

' I bet Dumbledore put some love stories in her head, but I will make sure that no one will be near you, I will take care of whom touches my daughter. She will a virgin to death.' Hannah blushed, she was no longer a virgin. She looked at only man she had been with, Snape was petrified. She knew he hadn't said a thing to Voldemort of course (!).

Voldemort get her blushing and yelled ' Your filthy ()! You was he! I want to know who touched my daughter! It it's now impossible to take my power back...!'

' You will not hear a name from my mouth, or from my mind' she added blocking her mind to a angry Voldemort. ' I'm going to make a deal with you. You stop hunting Harry until May and therefore you will have him in a final duel, and I will provide you an wonderful night. I will be there of course and if until that time I hadn't found what I'm looking for I will give you my soul back.'

Voldemort looked at her. Who did she think she was? Making deals with him, he could kill her if he wanted to But the part of the deal than he liked the most was she giving back his and her soul and power.

So, he took it. ' Until May, the last day of May. Here, at midnight. If you don't came, I will kill half London and attack Hogwarts again. Bring me Potter in May, and make sure to keep your promise...I am looking forward to be oneself again and one last thing, I want Snape in Hogwarts, to make sure you keep your word, my little snake girl.'

She nodded, anything to have Harry until May. He walked away from the cemitary and left a wave of anger in Hannah, her temper was now very up. Looked at Bellatrix and Snape. Bellatrix, abloody awful witch, bad as snakes. Snape, her ex-boyfriend, a person that everyone thought bad, an Voldemort ally. Even her wasn't sure, he killed her dear Albus, and for that she would never forgive him, even knowing about the plan between them.

Snape kept behind. He wanted to talk to Hannah a bit. He was muttering something to himself but finally he looked back at her. He black eyes were flashing, not in anger or anything in special.

' I won't make much noise, Hannah I won't touch Potter.' He muttered to her.

' Yeah... I know. Try to explain to hundreds of parents that we are going to take in Dumbledore's murder in Hogwarts again. I doubt most of them will came and with you there! who would relay their children to me, allowing a murder in my school.'

Their eyes met and there was something weird going on.

' I didn't want to, you know it. Dumbledore...he was the only one who believed in me when I return to the good side...'

Hannah smiled, she trusted him but she felt his godfather's death still burning in her mind.

'I shall never forgive you, Snivellus. I trusted you my life but know I know that you would kill me if someone ask you to... if he ask you to...Wouldn't you?' she asked looking at Snape anxiously.

Snape raised his eyes to the sky and tried to answer her question. He would have his doubts but if that meant to brake his promise to Dumbledore...

'I...I...'he tried.

'I see...that means that even if I fancy you, I would never take my word back. We are done over.'

She turned him her back and walked to the trees. 'Wait!' yelled Snape. 'I won't be a teacher, I just be hiding there, I can teach only to whom you like.' Hannah nodded, there was no need to argue.

He walked away from the cemitary. He Disappeared near it and only then Hannah broke the spells she had put in the kids behind the trees. As she went behind the tree she saw three confused and one horrified kids.

Hermione was looking at her horrified. She broke the spell and heard the all talk. She didn't told Harry or Ron or Ginny. She wanted to talk to Hannah first, maybe she heard it all wrong.

Harry glanced once more time to his parents graves and said goodbye. They had to spent the night in his parents, although a bit odd it was the only place to sleep.

----

**hi, what do you think now? Gonna be better from now on...**

**Tuxita**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 – Revelations

In had passed two weeks since they met Voldemort in the grave yard. Two weeks since Hermione heard the truth about Hannah by her on words. Two weeks since Harry gave the last kiss to Ginny.

A lot went by in those two weeks, Hannah started to feel something missing in her, feeling a gap in her heart. Harry destroyed the horcruxes cup and they were going back to Hogwarts in a week time.

At the moment they were all siting in Diagon-Al awaiting Mr and Mrs Weasley. The weather was rainy and cloudy, the streets from Diagon-Al were almost empty. Shops were almost all closed, Harry had been looking to the shops and saw that there were not as many things as usual, in the broomsticks' shop there were only a new broom, a _Caliente _Double that was a new fastest broom, to escape from You-Know-Who. At the site of that Harry laughed, as if a broomstick would make you ran from Voldemort...if he wanted he would kill you in the air, where you don't have any defense at all.

Then, while in the coffee, he saw a blond known head in the corner. He jumped from his seat and followed by Ron he runs to the corner.

No one is there. It's a blank corner. 'I swear I saw Malfoy' snapped Harry angrily.

He gazed at the floor; there was a letter in the floor. Harry tried to catch it but it flied away from them.

'Weird, mate, rel'weird' said Ron put his hand in his forehead.

They came back to the coffee place, where Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. They looked worried. As the sight of Harry and Ron, Mrs. Weasley ran to them and hugged them tight. With a lot of 'my little boys' and 'how could you leave at night' they made through the shopping and went to George and Fred's shop.

It was the only one which had customers, boys and girls of all ages buying tricks and innocent plays. They entered the shop looking for George and Fred.

'Mr. Weasley and Mr. Weasley, your family is here looking for you.' said the little girl who worked for the twins.

Two red men came out of a room in the back of the shop.

Fred and George, looking happy as always but a like more calm than usual. They were walking in the group direction when they saw a friendly face. Neville Longbottom was there with his grandmother. They were buying some muggle cards tricks and a little owl was looking to them from a pocket in Neville's trousers.

Neville waved at them. They waved back smiling.

Fred and George hugged everyone and left them seeing the shop. They had lots to do, 'Ministry service, you know Harry... they want more of those things I told you.'.

At this, Hannah went with the twins to the back room.

Hermione was looking through the shelves for some new stuff , trying to avoid Harry as she had for the pas two weeks. She was afraid she would them Harry everything and then spoil the deal between Hannah and Voldemort. This was good to Ron as well, she kept saying to herself that she didn't fancy him, everyday she said that to herself without any success. Her feeling were a bit down, knowing the actual situation of the Wizarding World.

It hadn't been easy to her either; leaving her parents in a far away country, to keep them hide and safe with tons of protective magic she had done; tell them that she would return to Hogwarts, after the attack; tell them she might have to fight against Voldemort's forces; tell them that she might die...No it hadn't been easy to her either, so she could understand the effects that would cause in Harry if she told him about Hannah, Snape and Voldemort's deal. It would be his end, he would rebel and go after Tom Riddle by himself without Hannah's powers, Hermione, Ron and Ginny's care and help.

He had to learn more before facing Voldemort, that was why Dumbledore teached Hannah, he knew he would die on the way, he knew she had to finish his job. How? That will never be answer, I guess...

Ginny was thinking about Harry, as always. She could not help to think about Dumbledore's funeral, when Harry said they should not see each other any more. She knew that he had to do it but then why did it heart so much? She supported him, she told him she knew and would not say not to go but although her heart was against this she didn't care. She loved Harry so much she would go after him to death if necessary. She didn't care if she would be tortured or even killed because of Harry, she would be grate for that if that meant one more kiss, one more hug, one more ' I love you', one more...just one more act of affection from him.

Tears were falling from her eyes, it was usual these days, at any time and any place, since she got from Hogwarts she cried a lot and she didn't care to eat much or to say much. She was terrified at her life, she wanted Harry, that was the only thing she asked for. Only Harry. How many people said until the moment this two words? How many had said it with care and love without any success on their wish? His parents, his godfather, Dumbledore, Ginny... All those people were dead, not counting Ginny.

Ginny looked at Harry between tears, he lowered his eyes when their eyes made contact. It had been like this since their kiss in the kitchen. A new tear fallen from her eyes, silently without any comfort she cried.

Harry felt guilty of lowing his eyes but he had to fight his feeling, he could not bare getting Ginny killed or harmed because of him again. 'She took it soooooo well when I talked to her in the funeral. I know she would want to fight, I just can't fight with her by my side, I would be to worried because of her. Danm it! Why did I have to love her, why did I have to love anyone! Voldemort will kill me faster because of that, or not, although I still can't see how Love will defeat him as Professor Dumbledore says...said! Bloody hell, where is Hannah? We must go on, I have to take some gold out of Gringotts and buy some supplies and weapons against Voldemort. I think Hermy will know what we need to fight besides our wands.'

He looked around for Hermione and for Ron. There were no where to be seen. Harry saw Mrs. Weasley at a corner with Ginny hugged at her. Another wave of guilt sweep through Harry.

He couldn't see his friends anywhere. Hannah was definitely in the back room of the twins. Ron and Hermione were just there a minute ago...where were they now? Harry was running through the streets of Diagon-Al. When he saw who he was looking for.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 – I don't care of him!

Hermione was walking with Ron near the broomstick's shop and before Harry called Ron turned to Hermione as kissed her passionately She kissed him back but then pulled him away from her and slapped him. 'HOW DARE YOU, RONALD WEASLEY!' she yelled and turned back. Then she saw Harry and she blushed, turning her face in deep red. She ran towards him and muttered ' That Ronald Weasley, if he thinks I will be all loving and caring...I don't care about him more than I care about you. AS A FRIEND!'

She passed by Harry and went to the twins' shop, leaving a confused Ron and a happy Harry behind. Harry walked to Ron, still petrified with the response to his revelations and kiss. ' She...she...she, oh Harry, she... She slapped me in the face!'

Harry smiled, it was so obvious that Hermione has been fighting against her feelings for Ronald, it was so obvious that they both fancy each other. Time was all they needed to be together, finally and peacefully at last.

' Don't worry, mate... she likes you. She didn't tell but I think she fancies you.' said Harry to comfort Ron, who was still bubbling about the matter. He smiled at last and entered the twins's shop.

Neville, who was still there, came and talked to them. 'Hi, guys! How was your summers?'

Harry and Ron looked at each other and smiled.

'Great, Neville, just great' said Harry, lying a bit.

'Are going back to school? My Grammy doesn't want me to go if you are not going. She says that you guys have protected me and made me a man... I think she is afraid that You-Know-Who would try to get me because of my parents... But being with you I would have help if I needed because you're my friends, right? We are friends, aren't we?' Neville said a bit nervous.

'Yes, of course we are, Neville! How many times do we have to tell you? You are our friend and mate!' Harry snapped.

Neville smiled embarrassed He liked them both, when he attended DA's meeting he felt like a normal guy, with friends and with people who cared about him. He was lucky to have friends like Harry and Ron, Ginny and Hermione and not forgetting Luna. They were brave and good people. He was proud of them.

' So are you going back? I received a letter from the new Headmistress, Miss Hannah Dumbledore. Do you think she's Dumbledore's daughter?' asked Neville to Harry and Ron.

'No, I'm not Mr.Longbottom. I'm his goddaughter.' said Hannah from behind Neville who jumped scared.

'As yes, I think Harry and all your friends will go to school, Mr.Longbottom. And I will speak to your grandmother, it's important to you to came as well.' Said Hannah in a very important voice. Neville nodded and said goodbye.

As he went away, Hannah started to laugh. 'I can't tell how I did that Mr.Longbottom and the serious voice...I know I have get use to it. I can't go treat you by your names in front all school. Although I think I like you two and consider you almost like friends, I can't call you differently from the others.'

They nodded, it had been strange to see Hannah call Neville by Mr.Longbottom. She was know a bit more open with them both and she started to call them by their names, although sometimes she called Ginny by Ginerva and Ron by Ronald, that made both angry.

She went away too, leaving the two boys talking about Ronald's talk to Hermione.

'...and then you saw it, after telling that I'd fancied her since three years ago and that I really didn't have any kind of feeling by Lavender or Fleur, that was her who I love, she slapped me and if I had done much...I just kissed her and she kissed me back! Harry, SHE KISSED ME BACK!' Ronald yelled for the second time.

'OH, can you leave it!' snapped Hermione followed by Ginny. She was paler again and had red eyes, from the crying.

Hermione was really angry. She even threated Ron with jinxes and curses if he told anyone about the kiss!

And after this they started arguing for no motive as usual. All this made Harry forget a bit of his life, they normal again, arguing about the sky color and what wand was better...

Harry almost forgot to pick his money and the things he wanted to buy. But after picking his money he ask Hermione ' What things do we need to battle and to destroy the horcruxes? The cup was Hannah who destroyed but she used many energy, she locked herself in my parents room for a week after doing it! We have to buy potions supply, paper, feathers, ink, ingredients, weapons...am I missing something?'

Hermione looked at him. He would have to spend lots of money to buy everything. Harry understood the look and answered that he had more than enough to buy it twice.

Hermione stoop up from the chair and grabbed Harry's hand. 'Come on, then, we have to worry up!'

They enter in the usual shop to buy supplies for potions and bought more than usual, to him,Hermione, Ron and Ginny. Harry bought all the ingredients he read in his manual to do the Felix potion and two or three protective potions.

He bought paper, ink and feathers to write. He didn't know which books he would have to buy so he asked to Hannah that answered that she had bought them already.

So, there they were, with tons of bags.

'We still need something to fight with.' said Ron.

Hannah stared at Ron ' To fight, Ron?'

'Yes, we need more that our wands to fight against the Death Eaters!' he replied.

Hannah smiled 'Ron, there's only one thing you need, and you can't buy it!'

Ron looked at her confused. What did she mean by that? He couldn't buy it?

'But still, he have to buy some stuff to protect ourselves! Like... ahn...like a...like a armor or something.' he tried again.

'No, Ron. All we need is a book 'Most Potent Potions' and ' Most Potent Spells' which I think we could buy in the usual place if Hannah convinced the owner to take us to the back room.' said Hermione.

Hannah smiled, Hermione knew her plans to the school year they were going to do. She talked with the owner and after five minutes they were all set with brand new collection of the 'Most Potent Potions' and 'Most Potent Spells', five books each collection. Hannah bought it for them and a little black covered book which she found in the back room for her.

They were ready to go when Hannah started to feel a pain in her belly. She grabbed Harry's shoulder so she would not fall. As she did so, Harry felt her energy coming from her hand. She had her hand in her belly and she was muttering something to herself. Hermione tried to help by grabbing her and putting her in a chair but screaming and shaking angrily, Hannah falled in the floor.

Her face was showing her panic and hurt. She was felling a huge pane sweeping through her body. Harry and Ron were confused,what was going on? Ginny and Hermione had their hands below Hannah's head as so she wouldn't be heart. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had gone back to The Burrow and there was no one to help them.

Suddenly, a man with his face covered arrived near them.

'Snape!' Harry yelled pointing his wand to the man.

Snape looked at him and them to Hannah who was still like she was under the Cruscios Curse. Snape kneed near her and put his hands in her belly. She gradually stop shaking and returned to herself.

She looked at Snape. 'How do you know?' she asked in a soft voice.

'I always know, Hanny' he said in a calm voice 'It's not easy to...you know...but you have to be careful, now that he knows that it works... he will do this more often. You have to jinx the mark so that it doesn't hurt like a crucious curse. All of us know that...' he said in a low voice that only Hannah heard.

He stood up again, stared at Harry who still had his wand pointed at him. Snape laughed. 'Potter, are you going to curse me?'

'Petrificus Total –' Harry yelled in his mind but Snape stopped the spell.

'I said you once, Potter. You will not succeed if you don't close your mind to whom you are facing.'

'I will succeed ...Snape' he said angrily.

'Correction, Potter...you won't succeed unless you do what I tell you and ...it's Professor Snape or sir.' Snape turned to Hannah giving her a significantly look, she understood that the agreement had changed and nodded.

'WHAT!' they chorus. Harry, Ginny and Ron were staring at Hannah as looking for an negative answer She nodded sadly and looked at Hermione that understood that she wanted her to take her friends to The Burrow to spend the last days until they went to Hogwarts again.

'Come on with me, Harry, Ron ,Ginny...' she started. Hermione gave her arm to Ginny and walked away with a very angry Harry and a very confused Ron.

When they had walked away, Hannah stood up with Snape's help. They walked along the street silently.

Hannah decided to break the silence asking Snape 'What were you doing here at that precise moment?'

'I needed to tell you the news about the agreement.'he explained.

'Sure...I understood that Voldemort wants you to teach' seeing Snape shaking when he heard his master's name, she rolled her eyes ' Don't be a jerk, like if is bad to say a person's name! As I was saying, Voldemort wants you teaching, right?' he nodded and she continued 'What...Defense against the Dark Arts or Potions?' he said nothing and she stared ' Not...no,no,no,no! I can't accept it! You shall not give Duel to Potter! I will teach him myself. Maybe your Master is afraid that I teach him to well that he wants to make his servant to teach him badly as so he would win easily!'

Snape looked at her, thinking about if he met her in another time if she wasn't his master's daughter...maybe he would have a chance, maybe she wouldn't be cursed...maybe she would love him and not only fancy him! It hurts his heart to think she will never forgive him for killing Dumbledore. He didn't want to but he had to do it! He had to kill or Voldemort would not trust him and he would die and never see her again.

That was even a greater problem. If Voldemort found that it was him who enable him to suck the energy from his daughter, Snape would be dead meat for fish in a second. He didn't suspect a thing, Snape was a very good Occlumens. He only showed what he wanted to Voldemort.

'Snivellus, I am sorry but I won't talk to you any longer. I have to go now. I think you said everything that you wanted and I...I just can't It hurts, okey! I look at you and I remember how much I made you suffer and you made me suffer...It reminds me that I couldn't love...just fancy...a curse...I wanted more...maybe with time you'd make it more strong for me but you gave me no chance.' She turned away but was pulled by Snape who grabbed her arm and hugged her closely.

'I could make you happy, Hannie. I love you, I really do.' Snape kissed her passionately but Hannah didn't kiss him back. She was crying, He said he loved her but she couldn't say the same, she didn't love him.

She pulled him away and turned back. 'I have to...goodbye, Severus.'

She was now at Tom's bar. She grabbed a bit of Floo and went to The Burrow where everyone was waiting for her.

Hermione was the first to notice her big red eyes. She grabbed her hand and drove her to Ginny's room.

There she set in the Ginny's bed and look at her as in a tell me everything-way. Hannah trusting in Hermione since the first day she saw her told everything. She told her about the mark she had in the belly, made by Voldemort; Snape and her relationship to her over the years; her curse; her dream of being able to love...

'Hannah, you have his mark? Can I see it?' asked Hermione. Hannah pulled up her robes and showed Hermione her mark. It was a little snake biting a phoenix. The phoenix struggled to fight the snake and they were fighting in Hannah's belly.

'The snake is from Voldemort and the Phoenix was because of my mother. She was...she was Dumbledore's cousin. This meant that the snake, Voldemort, had bitten the phoenix, Dumbledore. But as Dumbledore raised me the phoenix survived and now they fight for my heart, if the snake wins it means that I got to the Dark side, but I'm glade to say that the snake is almost dying. I fought myself I made a choice that I won't go back. I won't turned bad and I will protect those who want to fight him. I own this to my precious godfather and to myself. To myself...' Hannah covered her belly again and waited for Hermione reply.

Hermione's thoughts were running. All that information needed to be thought through. The curse...

'Hanny, about you curse...you mean that you are a horcruxes somehow, don't you? You have a bit of his soul in you...'

Hanny gave her a smile 'Yes, it does mean that. It means that if I can't love I must die. If I don't fall in love by May I will have to kill myself because you know that I wouldn't give it to Voldemort...it was just a way to keep him away from Harry 'til I teach him some stuff. If I felt love, Voldemort soul you die and although I would get weaker and less powerful, Harry would be able to kill him.'

'That's way you tried to love Snape, although I wouldn't imagined that he would actually love you! Snape is so...argh!' said Hermione.

'Yes...You have only seen him with his bad guy mask, when he turns into himself he is very good looking and sweet...and soft...caring...loving...'Hanny was now driven away by her thoughts.

'I would say that you are falling by him!'joked Hermione.

'No, I'm not! He kill the most important person in my life. Even if Dumbledore ordered him to...I don't know if I could trust him anymore!' Hannah stood up and stared at the window.

It was hard to her to think that she had marvelous times with Severus Snape and that Voldemort might ruin her life, again.

Voldemort killed her mother after knowing that the baby was gone. She was mischiefed by Voldemort who said she would be his Dark Lady and the most powerful witch in the Wizarding World. She thought he would treat her nicely and carely.

'Hermione, can you keep this secret? I will tell Harry and the others when the time come.'

Hermione nodded and left the sweet women alone in the room. Hannah was still thinking about what happened in Diagon-Al.

----

R&R, I have to go now, homework is to be done...

Tuxita


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 – Hogwarts, we are back!

'Everyone downstairs NOW!' yelled a busy and angry Mrs. Weasley. She was surrounded with packages and books and broomsticks and god knows what. ' There are three fricken owls here for Harry, Hermione and Ginny. Oh.. to Ron too.' she yelled again. Mrs Weasley was packing their things when the owls arrived.

Four sleepy teenagers got downstairs still in their pyjamas. 'Ron...Harry...Hermione...and Ginny' she said giving them their letters. Hermione jumped opening her letter.

'I...I...I'm Head Girl' she muttered 'I'm Head Girl!' she yelled.

Ron hurried up opening his letter. A wave of disappointment passed by his face. Mrs. Weasley grabbed his letter and screamed 'Oh, my son...You were chosen to a new category... Hannah told me about it. Mr. Security You will be part of the security team of Hogwarts and you can choose two friends to be with you.'

Harry was still with his letter in his hands. He opened it and looked at Hermione and then to Mrs. Weasley. 'I'm too...I'm a Head Boy and a Mr. Security..it says here that me and the other Mr. Security must choose our team to patrol the school at night. It would be cool to ask the others from the DA...' he looked at Ron who was a bit more happy.

Ginny stared at her letter. 'C'mon, Ginny. Open it' said Mrs.Weasley. Ginny opened it and giggle. 'I'm Miss Security and a Perfect.'

Hermione looked unpleased. She was only a Head Girl. Of course Ron and Harry would want her in their team but she felt a bit outside the crowd.

She went upstairs to write to her parents. She would use Harry's owl because she had any.

The school year was starting in less that a week and they still didn't know how Hogwarts would be without Dumbledore.

There was something bothering her, and it wasn't the fact she had not read her new books before the school starting. It was the fact she didn't really want to go back. She felt alone and frustrated She looked through the window thinking about the gang. Ron, Harry, Ginny, Neville, Luna...all together again and Hanny the new Headmistress.

That night Lupin and Tonks joined in at dinner. Lupin was looking rather happy that night. He said he had a surprise

They were all siting and eating when for the second time that day Hannah grabbed her belly and struggled to keep up. Hermione muttered a spell under her breath and Hannah sat at the table again.

Harry was getting more and more suspicious about that pains of her, more even when he had them in his forehead at the same time.

Hermione had whispered him that where women pains, when he asked her what was going on. He blushed and turned away.

Hannah, Hermione and Ginny laughed at this for a long time, until a new pain made Hannah fall again.

Hannah stood up and went to her room claiming that she was having some monthly problems which made the boys blush and the girls laugh again.

Harry was talking to Lupin about the Order. It seemed to him that Lupin could tell him about Voldemort.

Lupin looked a bit anxious and didn't give many answers to Harry.

'Lupin, are you alright?' Harry asked to a quiet Lupin.

'Ah...Oh, yes, Harry. Perfect!'he answered in a low voice. Lupin was playing with his food and Harry glanced at the window.

'What is the Order doing now that Snape is on Voldemort side for sure?' Harry asked without realizing he spoke too loud that even Mrs Weasley coughed at the name of Voldemort.

Lupin lowered his eyes to his soap again and muttered than they had lost two more Aurors and they had been trying to understand what Voldemort was trying to do next.

'...the only thing we know for sure is...' he shut up and looked away from Harry.

'I know! He is trying to kill ME!' Harry snapped. He stood up and walked along the table with several pairs of eyes staring at him. Mrs Weasley was filling everyone's plates while they were looking at Harry and whispering to each other, Ginny was crying again silently with her hair hiding her face almost completely and Hermione was staring her feet in worry.

'I think I should know everything you are doing to protect me! I WANT TO KNOW! IT'S ME HE WANTS!' Harry yelled with his temper raising again that day. He stared at Lupin who looked a bit worried now and, while Hermione stood up leaving the room with Ginny, Lupin muttered a 'okey' and walked to the garden with Harry. They left a Mrs. Weasley very upset because they were always leaving table without finishing their food.

Lupin was looking rather old as Harry had never saw him. He was walking slowly and prudently with his wand in his right hand. He was talking under his breath something to himself.

Harry worried to catch up with him. He had never seen Lupin like this, old, worried, thin as hell, pale..., he had never seen him like this. Harry wanted to ask him so many things he couldn't know how to start. The night was a bit cold, the sky was dark and they couldn't see a single star in it.

Harry grinned. It was really cold out there.

'So, Harry...What do you want to know? Ask me now and I might answer it!' Lupin said sitting down near a tree.

'I want to know everything...about the Order and about this' Harry showed Lupin his mother ring. Lupin went even paler.

'Where did you found that, Harry?' Lupin said trying to sound calm and relaxed.

'Near my bed, in Godric Hollow. I went there, I...I visited my parents' home.' Harry breathed harshly 'It was under it...'

Lupin glared at Harry and thought for a while before giving Harry an answer to his question.

'I think you know that belonged to your mother!'he inquired. Harry nodded anxiously. 'Well, all I can tell you is that ring was from your grandfather, James's father. When he died James started to wear it and when he proposed to your mother he gave it to her.

I know because Lily wore it after they told they were engaged. It was a family thing...it had been passing father to son since god knows how long.' Lupin looked like he was remembering something 'We used to joke about it, saying to James that he would be just like his father, wear the same ugly things and do the same secretary job...James hated his father's job..."Bloody jerks" he used to reply.'

Harry looked at his feet, his father...you would kill himself if it would lead him to his father and his mother. 'Iamanorfan' he said under his breath.

'What?' Lupin asked. Harry shock his head as to say nothing.

'I want to ask you another thing...Remus Lupin, one of my father best friends...one of my own...Can you tell what the Order wants me to do?'

Lupin looked at him confused. 'You don't belong to the Order, Harry, how would we make you do anything?'

'That's the thing, I want to belong. I want to end with Voldemort, fight him with all my forces...but I'm not sure I can do it without someone telling me what to do...like Dumbledore used to...'

'Harry...' Lupin started.

'Remus, I know my destiny! I know I have to do it...I want to!' Harry said angrily 'I know that Dumbledore was the one who, although I didn't realized it, was preparing me to the big fight, to the final moment if that was one...

I have to have someone, I won't be able to finish Voldemort if I don't have someone helping me to get to Voldemort level. I know I can defeat him...' Harry was now walking from one side to the other. Lupin raised his eyes to the sky and slowly he said 'You already have someone, or may I say lots of someones. Ron, Hermione, Ginny (he said Ginny's name slowly), Mr Weasley and Mrs Weasley, me, Tonks, Mad Eye,...You have your friends, You must trust them and in you too!'

Harry swallowed hardly this answer He was dealing with some thoughts of that kind.

'My friends won't certainly want to die to fight with me, and if they consider this option, I surely don't! I saw every loving person die to protect me. THAT ENOUGH! I can't handle any more deaths because of me or my mistakes! Lupin I desperated...there I said it!' Harry falled on the floor heavily and stared his hands.

Lupin was hearing him, remembering James...James and Harry...they were so alike each other...Harry was almost a copy of James, only his eyes were like Lily's. "Harry is NOT James!' he yelled in his thoughts.

'I'm sorry Harry. There's nothing I can do to help you besides offering my soul and body to protect and make it easier to you in anyway I can. I talked to Tonks and she thinks the same, we are on your side, to whatever you go fight...' Lupin put his hand in Harry's shoulder and Harry gave him a sad smile. 'You guys really want to die! I can't make you leave, can I!'

'No! You can't certainly not!' Lupin smiled and his eyes were softly looking at Harry.

Harry finally accepted. They were the only thing he got against Voldemort, their Friendship and they love to him. 'It will be great to have you by my side...' he said smiling.

'I think we should go back our Molly will turn us into frogs!' Lupin joked standing up and helping Harry to do it as well.

They laughed and suddenly they saw thousands of birds in the sky.

Molly Weasley was indeed furious and ready to turn anyone who cross her way into frogs, not because they didn't eat their food but because...


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 – Owls

'I will jinx you all! Starting with you, Arthur! Get this damn owls from here! Ginny, get down here and clean their mess! Hermione, help Ginny! Hannah, help me pack the rest of the things! RONALD WEASLEY! Leave the bloody owl alone and pack you thing or I will certainly jinx you to eternity!' Mrs Weasley was yelling from the kitchen. The Hollow was full with owls.

Harry and Lupin entered the kitchen in the sight of thousands of owls coming in that direction. 'What's the bloody hell is going on!' Lupin asked covering his face and Tonks face with his robes 'What do they want?'

Tonks passed a letter to Lupin and he read it loudly to Harry:

"To: Ronald Weasley

YOU ARE DEAD MEAT!"

'What the hell is this!' Harry yelled. Lupin grabbed another letter, this time a red Yeller:

"Harry Potter! You ARE DEAD!" a evil voice echoed in the kitchen. Harry recognized it, it was Voldemort's voice.

Mrs Weasley started to cry. There were yellers and letter with their names, from Harry to Lupin, all death threats. Thousands of little papers filled the room, some bursting in flames and yelling several threats while the girls tried to clean the kitchen with and without magic but the owls kept coming in, breaking windows and putting the letters through the post box (Mr Weasley had put one in the door just like Muggles have).

Harry sat down and looked at his friends. Lupin was saying that they would be okey, that he didn't bring negative things to them, bullshit. Harry was looking deeply and for a second he saw two dark eyes looking through the window. He stood up, 'Did you see that?' he asked but with all the noise no one heard him.

The owls were leaving and there were just a few letter bursting in the floor. As Harry was going to look through the window as to see whose eyes were those, Hannah called him to help.

He couldn't refuse to help, so he grabbed his wand and started doing some spells Hermione was ordering. Hannah went upstairs to her room, where a well-known wizard was waiting for her.

Harry finally finish the cleaning but they still had a herd job to do – comfort Mrs Weasley who was still crying out loud, Mr Weasley was in van trying. Harry felt guilty once more, it was all his fault, if he had never met Ron he would never met his family and he wouldn't have put them in danger or would have to put them through all this! He wished he had died and that Voldemort had died with him. He said goodnight to Tonks, Lupin as they left the Burrow.

Harry tried several times to talk but the yeller was still yelling in his head..."Harry Potter...Dead, ... Ronald Weasley... Blood traitor... Dead, ... Hermione Ganger... Mud blood ... Dead, Molly ... Arthur ... Dead, Ginerva ... Dead, Remus ... Dead..." over and over again, hearing all his friends names being yelled and threated by a cold voice, his enemy voice. Then, Harry realized Voldemort didn't threatened one of them, Hannah! Would he thought she wasn't there or that she was not on their side...but he talked to her in the graveyard, in the cemitary...

Maybe she made him think she was no threat to him, or maybe Harry didn't catch her name in the middle of the noise...yeah...maybe he didn't.

Harry opened his mouth to say something but the words wouldn't come out. He closed his eyes and breath in a very slowly way. He stood up and Mrs Weasley spoke after cleaning her tears.

'Harry, my sweet boy! Please, take care of my babies! I know the Weasley family owes you tons already but please...we will be fighting with you, just, take care of yourself and my Ronnie and my Ginny, and Hermione as well, she is such a god girl...'she smiled at Hermione who blushed.

Harry sadly smiled, they all had their hopes on him, and maybe he would fail, he didn't want to but he could lose, he could die. But he smiled, Mrs Weasley stood up and hugged him, whispering thanks and saying that it had been Gos who made Ron met Harry in the first year train trip to Hogwarts. Ronald Weasley, the youngest boy of the family, her son, met the most wonderful boy, not because of him being the Boy Who Lived but because of his personality they were best mates. A boy who saved members of her family more that twice. She was really glad she loved Harry as a son. She was now repeating this over and over between tears which made Harry feel a bit embarrassed

He liked the Weasley as they were his family, in fact they were the only ones who had treated him nice and without second intentions. They were the most wonderful people he have ever met, he was also glad he met Ron in the train, although his latest thoughts. His life had been great when with his friends and Ronald's family.

He still remembered the first time he saw the Burrow, he loved it! He went there in a flying car and Mrs Weasley was furious with the twins and Ron for taking the car without telling anyone...

He smiled to himself. Mrs Weasley was in the kitchen telling how much she loved Harry and everyone else and Harry said goodnight to her and her husband. Mr Weasley smiled embarrassed

Ron took this opportunity to leave as well. Only Ginny and Hermione stayed listening to Mrs Weasley. Ron run after Harry to talk to him.

'Hey, mate. Wait for me!' he snapped losing his patience.

They suddenly stopped. A loud scream came from Ginny's room. Harry looked at Ron and then they both run to the door and tried to open it. It was locked. Harry knocked on the door. No one answered but they heard steps in the room and whispers.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 – Miss Dumbledore

Harry knocked harder. 'Hannah, are you there?' he inquired. Hannah made a positive noise. They heard something dropping heavily on the floor but it looked like it had been something really big and a bit far from them. They were confused.

Harry knocked again. This time, Hannah opened. She was looking a bid red and had her dressing gown on. 'Yes, what do you guys want?' she asked covering herself with a robe. Ron was still looking at her a bit shy, Harry was the one who talked.

'We were going to bed and we heard you screaming. Are you okey, Hannah?' he looked at her and then to the open window.

He suspiciously walked to the window and looked down. There was nothing there.

'I'm fine, I just had another horrible pain because of my period. All these painkillers weren't working. Ah...I feel like...hell.' she sat on the bed rubbing her belly. So how Harry didn't buy that explanation, so he asked 'We heard voices, who was here with you?'

Hannah stared confused. 'No one. I was sleeping and the pain come and you guys knocked on my door. I muttered form the pain, I groaned and then I open the door.'

Harry looked around again but the room was empty. No one there besides themselves. His eyes gaze the thin air for some moments and then before he could say anything else Hannah replied 'Can you go...? I was kinda almost sleeping... My belly hurts and I need to lie down again...!'

Ron said finally something. 'Okey then. If you are okey, we will go back to our room. Right, Harry! Come on then, the missy wants to sleep. G'night! Get better.'

They said goodnight and Ron grabbed Harry by his arm and made him leave the room. Outside he door was Ginny and Hermione. They smile to them but they looked angry. They entered the room without saying anything to the boys and went to bed without noticing the window was open and Hannah wasn't there.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 – Ginny is sick!

Ron shook his head and muttered he didn't know what to do with Hermione, he finally admitted he liked her and she now refused to talk with him when they are alone. '...Ginny hasn't been a good help either! Trying to be far away from you. She is always near Hermione, never leave her a second it is! But who am I to talk...I think you noticed the way Ginny is acting lately. Barely eat...'

Harry nodded 'Yes, mate. I know that all my fault! Don' need to be said in my face! I know perfectly well that I broke your sister's heart! I personally think that's better than putting her in danger, in Voldemort's hands. Right!' this last part was almost yelled and Ron was staring his hands looking for something he could reply.

But Harry was right and wrong at the same time. Didn't he realized that! 'Harry, you are wrong...I have to say it. Ginny is already in danger. I know she is using magic without authorization to look a bit more full that she really is.' Harry looked confused at him, Ginny was more that thin.

Ron continued 'She is bulimic and anorectic, Harry. Since we arrived home, she barely eat and when she did the food didn't stayed long in her, it was almost automatic. She is DEPRESSED, so I can tell you that I would rather see her happy for a while than putting her depressed and sad in St's Mungos with the mere possibility of five per cent of survival! There I said it!' Ron breath and Harry looked shocked. Ginny...his Ginny...almost dying because of love!

**How can love make us so depressed that we would wish to die?** Ron was totally right but what could he do?

He heard a voice in his head saying "You can love her...make her happy".

Harry turned his eyes to Ron 'Did you heard that?' Ron said no. He was definitely loosing it. He was going mad and crazy.

He could love Ginny, but that he already did...make her happy...how? How could he make her happy without putting her a bad position in this second War?

They felt asleep and that night they didn't dream, they just slept.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 -Back to Hogwarts

'Com'on guys! You will miss the train!' Hermione called from outside the room. Harry woke up suddenly and called Ron as well.

'Let go, mom...Five minutes...pleeeeaaassseee! Ahhh!' Harry laughed as Ron woke up covered in water he just dropped on him. 'What was that FOR?'

Harry dressed up and tried to comb his her without success. Ron opened the door and Hermione entered the room with Ginny by her side.

'Didn't I tell you! They are always together!' Ron whispered near Harry, he smiled in return. Harry was more interest in Ginny, now he noticed the truth Ron had told him the night before.

Her eyes were red as they were the days after Harry's arrival, her face showed the nights she hadn't slept, her hair was no longer as beautiful and her skin was pale. Harry wanted to grim at her for letting her go like but his heart said something else. His heart wanted to follow the voice in his head...wanted to hug her and say he loved her but...

He turned his thoughts away but it was being hard to do so. She didn't talk to him since they had left Grodic Hallow. She was acting like she used to, avoiding Harry and not saying a word in his presence.

He could see it in her eyes, the pain, the same pain he felt when Sirius died...the same hurt and hate of feeling like that. It was obvious to him she tried to understand his position and to be supportive. She had done that when they left school but then when she saw Harry in his birthday she felt alone and her heart had beaten like never before. He looked so much more handsome and confident that ever, he look like a man, a beautiful and good man. She couldn't leave thinking that he was the one, the one she would love forever, the one she ... oh, it was hard to think about it knowing Harry was staring at her.

Ginny showed she knew he was looking by leaving the room followed by Hermione who run after her. Ron muttered and left the room saying to Harry to worry up that the Auros would be getting here with the Ministry cars. Harry followed him quickly, he didn't want to make Mrs Weasley yell at him.

' 'Bye-Bye 'Arry' Fleur said from the platform, Mrs Weasley was waving and crying on Mr Weasley's shoulder. The station was very unusually quiet. There were less children there then the previews years. Harry noticed that there were almost no Slytherins in the train as he and Hermione walked by Slytherins ahead to the Head Boy and Girl's carriage.

Ron and Ginny had found Neville and they were looking for Luna, then they would go to the Head's.

Harry sat down in a couch in the room, Hermione looked marveled to that place. It was bigger that the others, it had couches and not chairs, it had mirrors, a mini-bar with sweets and butterbeers, it was beautiful.

Harry seeing that he was alone with Hermione, made her a question he knew only Hermione would answer without being false.

'Hermy, is it my fault?' he asked calmly. Hermione stared at him seriously and lowed her eyes. She knew she would hurt him by saying the truth but it had to be said.

'Yes, it is. She can't handle it Harry, she is almost dying from sadness...she loves you more than she loves her life. I'm the only one who can make her eat and not kill herself because the lack of sleep and food. At night she screams, she has nightmare where you die and she cannot do a thing to help... she is in need of love...' she breathed as Harry looked away from her to think. He had to do something. Hermione continued 'I know you love her too...I can feel it...I can feel it in my heart that you are meant to be ... soul mates you are...Harry don't blow it away because you think you cannot protect her! SHE is strong enough to survive...she has powers you know not!'

Harry looked at the door, Ron was standing there and Ginny and Neville were following him but they didn't hear Hermione talking to Harry. They were too busy looking at the wonderful place they would be traveling in.

'Yeah! This I call CLASS!' Ron said happily jumping to a couch near Harry. Hermione giggled and Harry rosed his eyebrow at Hermione who shut immediately and blushed a bit. Neville was talking about when he had met the new Headmistress and that she looked a bit serious and not like Dumbledore...he was old and like a Grandfather.

Harry laughed sadly, he was right, Dumbledore was determined and a great and wonderful wizard but he looked like a granddad. His big blue eyes and the long beard made his image sometimes soft and caring and other times so threatening. He was...he was a man that was all means a good man.

'My father says she is an Hjyurk, a creature from Egypt. He only let me come to Hogwarts because it was Dumbledore who gave her the job in his will...' Luna said calmly with taking her eyes from the window. Everyone looked at her thinking which creature Luna had such invented. Luna's father and Luna herself believed in the existence of things and creatures that no other did, so they didn't say anything about that commentary.

Ron was messing around the room, looking everywhere and mumbling that he ought to be a Head Boy too. He bet that the Heads had a common room for themselves. He had heard Percy talking about a common room for Head Students, he belief that Percy had slept there during his final year at Hogwarts.

'That's so stupid, Ron! Why would Hogwarts have a room for the Heads?' Harry imaged what it would be like to have a room where he and his friends where the only residents. He looked around and imaged what it would look like. If that place what two times better than the other carriage than the Head Common Room would be too.

'Ain't stupid! I heard of it too!' Hermione replied fastly. Harry gave her a suspicious look. 'In "Hogwarts – an history"'. It has there that it is to be found the Head Boy and Girl's common room. It is located in the seventh floor but no one had found it yet. It's a myth It says in another book that the mandatories had put a jinx on it, it was something like...this :

This is Not a normal room

Not to sleep nor to eat

To watch and to study

(what was it... oh, yup..)

Close door it shall be to those who shall not belong there

Open to the Brave and Powerful

Open to Truthful

(then...then...)

Conscious, Loving and Outsider

United all by the Stranger and by the Forgotten

It shall open once more

In times of dark and times on peace

With the Seven united by Friendship and Divided by War

'I think it's something like this...'Hermione finished but no one was paying attention to her, they were all eating the candies from the mini-bar. She was offended, she had made an effort to remember the poem of the jinx...and no one had heard her not even Harry who was staring at Ginny while she read a Teens magazine.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 – A little chat

Hermione mumbled and made the boys leave while the girls put their uniforms on. Ginny was chating with Luna who seemed very happy to be back at school, now that she had some good friends of hers. Hermione wanted to talk to Ginny and seeing that Luna was now one of the gang...

'Ginny, are you eating more?' she asked cutting the girls chat. Ginny blushed and smiled sadly.

'Not really, Hermy...I know you told me to move on with my life again but those months with Harry were the best of my life...my feelings for him are now stronger, it is more than a dating thing, it's love, Hermione, it's real love.'

'Don't be stupid, Ginny!' Luna said 'For what got from Hermione and our letters, you are putting your life in danger which was what Harry didn't want to when he broke up with you. He didn't want you to stop eating or to depress yourself because of him or because of anything else! You can't go on on charming yourself to place the nights you have not slept or the nights when you had nightmares! You can't hurt yourself like that! MOVE ON or WAIT FOR HIM WITHOUT THAT BLOODY THINGS! He loves you! THINK ABOUT IT'

Hermione stared at the door where Harry and Ron were standing with their mouths half open, Harry was actually a bit blushed and looking at his feet. Ginny turned to the door and her eyes met Harry's.

She stood up and run through the door but Harry grabbed her by the arm. His emerald eyes were wet and in staring at her. Ginny mumbled and he whispered 'we need to talk. Tonight in the Room of Requirements'.

She nodded with tears in her eyes and Harry left her go. She ran away from them and they only saw her again when the train stopped and they left it to enter in a horse carriage to school. To their surprise there was no happy Hagrid await first year students but a severe Professor MacGonagall. They waved at her and they swear they saw her make a little smile.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17- Selection

The selection was about to start when Harry and Hermione sat to dinner.

The group was silent since the Ginny left them in the train. Neville was trying to do some non-verbal spells, Ron stared at Hermione imagining what it would be like to date her, Ginny and Luna where looking to the fearful first years that Harry and Hermione lead to the Great Hall.

Professor MacGonagall opened the Great Hall and put a old hat in the place where Dumbledore used to be. The children looked around as Harry and the others had once done. They were only twenty or thirty little kids, and Harry realized that the Great Hall had only two tables now. They were so little that the two big tables were not filled enterily.

He saw some familiar faces in the tables. Some Huffepuffs and some Ravenclaws and Griffindors but almost none Slytherins, ten or something alike. Harry smiled, no Malfoy this year.

He sat near Ron and broke the silence ' Where's Hannah? She should be here. And who's that professor?' Harry pointed at a handsome black haired professor near Professor Sprout. It was wearing black robes and it had his hair by his shoulders. It had dark eyes and at that moment was looking deeply to the door. Everyone shut up. Hannah was standing at the door, wearing sky blue robes and a long ring. Her blond hair was tided in a long pony tail. She looked pail and was looking straight at the new teacher. When she noticed that everyone was looking she blushed a bit and walked to her seat. She didn't sit. She looked around to the Great Hall and a wave of sadness passed through her.

'Welcome. I must present myself though you already guess who I am. I'm Hogwarts new Head Mistress and my name is Hannah.. Hannah Dumbledore. Well, as Professor Dumbledore used to say... we better do the selection and eat...then I will make my speech.'

The Hat started to sing and the new students listened marveled.

_Get around boys and girls_

_Listen to this song and drink its words_

_Never you will hear such wisest words_

_We must face our fears_

_We are less than two hundred_

_Let us be the best two hundred_

_Slyterins with Gryffindors_

_Huffepuffs with Ravenclaws_

_United we will beat the dark_

_Shall we all together be the Light_

_Dark time are these, where the brave die_

_Where the good are sacrificed _

_Hogwarts will be the peace in the Global War_

_It shall be, it shall be..._

The song ended and the Selection began. Professor MacGonagal started calling one by one and the first years were selectionated to one of the houses. When it finally finish, the tables were filled with food. Harry and Ron started eating, Neville did the same but Hermione and Ginny were staring at Hannah and the new teacher.

'Who is he? He and Hannah have been talking since she sit. MacGonagall isn't pleased, she looks rather suspicious.' Hermione said to Ginny. Ginny nodded and started to play with her food. Hermione rose her eyebrow and Ginny put a little portion in her mouth and slowed it harshly.

When they were all full and the tables were clean, Hannah stood up and the students didn't shut up. Hannah cleared her voice twice and nothing changed. She rose her hands and suddenly everyone who was talking lost their voices and their faces turned to Hannah a bit scared.

'Now that everyone is shut up, I may welcome the new and welcome back the old students. Because of the actual situation of danger the students are not allowed to leave the school after four pm and the Forest is out of limits. I will punish anyone who cross the line.

'Before I start explaining the rest, I am glad to present to you our new Professor Princeton, who will teach Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts and will help me to control the Duel lessons.

'These Duel lessons will have place every Saturday in the Great Hall, only for students above the third year, it's optional. Another surprise this year is the Security Group. I have chosen some of the members of the DA group. Some of you don't know what that was but the older students will understand my choice. This DA group was formed during a difficult time in Hogwarts and this members were trained by Harry Potter, the best Defense Against the Dark Arts students of his year, they are the best Security that Hogwarts could have within the students. The members of the Security will have all the powers to punish and take points from students. They will patrol the corridors after dinner and escort our visits to Hogsmeade. I've chosen two Mr. Security and two Miss Security. They can chose two other members to join their team. You shall know them by the badge they will wear in their robes.

It's getting a bit late. The rest will be told by your House's Headmaster or mistress tomorrow at breakfast. So, good night and have a nice rest. The Head Boy and Girl please wait here, I want to have a word with you two. Perfects, take your fellow students to their common room.'

The room was filled with voices again, they were all a bit afraid but a minute later they were already talking happily. Harry and Hermione stayed behind. Harry looked at Professor Princeton as he talked to Hannah. They were not talking normally as they were during dinner, it seemed as if they were fighting about something. Harry tried to listen but they were talking in a low voice that Harry was not able to understand what they were saying.

Finally Professor Princeton said goodbye and left the Great Hall by the door near the Professors' table. Hannah walked to them. She smiled and sit near them.

'This is awful, I though I would die as so nervous I was!' she said leaving her HeadMistress posture. Harry laughed, it hadn't been the perfect speech.

'So, what did you wanted to talk to us about?' Hermione started.

Hannah looked at Harry ' I know you don't really trust me but I have a mission and I have to ask you if you want my help. Dumbledore trained me for teaching you all I know in case he would not. He... he is not here anymore is he, he is only an portairt in his...in my office. I miss him so much' she cried. Hermione hugged her and then looked at Harry who was a bit confused.

Hannah stopped crying, she turned to Harry again. He asked her what she had to teach him. She smiled.

'Harry, your first lesson is that you can only say "what can I learn?" because I can teach you more than you image... Can I take this question as an positive answer to my question?' Harry nodded and Hannah stood up. Hermione caught Hannah's eye understood that she wanted to talk to her. Harry looked at his watch and saw it was late. He had told Ginny to met him at the Requirement Room. He left the Great Hall alone, Hermione stayed behind talking to Hannah.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 – It's over, Harry.

He didn't want to keep Ginny waiting long for him. As he saw himself in the seventh floor he walked three times along the wall thinking "I need to find Ginny". A door appeared on the wall and Harry opened it and walked in. Ginny was already there, sit in a long bed. She was playing with a kitten, she saw Harry and put the kitten away. The kitten disappeared as Harry sat near her. Ginny gave him a sad smile, she was shaking nervously.

Harry grabbed her hand and tried to say what he wanted to tell her for so long. No words came out and Ginny was getting embarrassed by being there. He tried again and this time he got it.

'We need to talk!' he mumbled 'I talked to Hermione and she told me everything. I don't know what to do, Ginny! What are you doing to yourself?'

Ginny blushed and turned her face down. Harry continued ' You were fine when I told you we needed to break up, you understood the reason!'

She stood up and as she would cry she yelled 'A STUPID NOBLE REASON!' Ginny walked around.

Harry stood up as well. He definitely did not understand women. 'I don't get it, I really don't! Do you think that would be able to fight Voldemort if he had you in his power! Because he will use everything he got to put me in a bad situation... he once kidnapped you just because you were Ron's sister, my best friend sister! I can't image what he would do if he knew that you were my girlfriend, the person I truly love. I can't...even...think!'

From his eyes she could see that he really loved her but in the other hand she knew that they would never work. She thought they would but know something hit her and she saw that their relationship was going to a dead end.

Ginny smiled and said ' Luna is right. I have to move on... I love you and that is final but if you don't want me near you in bad times and this... A love relationship is for good and for bad times...if you can't see it... I don't think I can wait, Harry. I am sick Harry...sick of hurt...and you without knowing caused it as you said you didn't want me anymore.

It's hard for me to think like this but it's final. I agree with you Harry we are over, one day you will see the mistake you did and in that day I will not came back to you because I have my pride!'

Harry tried to say otherwise but Ginny cut his words 'It's over. I just want you to make me a favor... tell Hannah that Dumbledore was wrong...'

Ginny turned away and Harry was staring perplex at her. Harry saw her leave the room and them he sat in the bed again thinking about Ginny. It over, he thought, I think I made her made...

He left the Room and went to the Grynffindor's common room where Ron and Hermione were talking and waiting for him.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 – Professor Princeton and the Security Group

Monday morning

Ron was already up when Harry woke up. He had a box of chocolates in his hands. It had a card which said Hermione. He was giving it an last look when Harry said 'Are you going to give her chocolates, Ron?'

'Dunno...I think so...' mumbled Ron. His face turned red and he left Harry dressing alone in the room.

A loud yell came form the common room. A very red Ronald Weasley came running from there.

Harry laugh 'Did go to well, mate?...' Ron sat on his bed and started packing his books.

As usual Professor MacGonagall was delivering their timetables. Harry was sitting beside a angry Hermione and a red Ron. All his tries to make them speak were a complete failure. Harry looked for Ginny and found her near Luna and Neville. Their eyes met but Ginny looked away very fast. She was eating and that made Harry feel better. At least she was starting to eat and to live again.

During the weekend they didn't stayed very long in the same room but now they were almost getting along. 'Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley and Miss Ganger these are yours. These are the badges you have to wear, Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley. Take four extra to give to the others members. Yes, Miss Ganger?' Professor Princeton was delivering their stuff as Professor McGonagall was giving the timetables to the third year's students.

'Professor, it says here that we will have Potions with the Slytherin but there are none in our year...and Duel as well and so on... and Professor...the Headmistress is going to give private lessons...?' Hermione showed her timetable to Professor Princeton and in red colours it could be read "Private lessons – Professor Dumbledore" in some spaces of the time table.

'Miss Granger, as a part of the war, Mr. Potter and his friends from the Security Group need to be prepared to what shall come... Professor Dumbledore has made this exception for you because you are the ones that will patrol our school.

'And Miss Granger, there are some students from Slytherin, the Headmistress had taken into her protection four students from your year and you know them from last year I think...' without saying anything else Professor Princeton stepped away from them.

Hermione gave a suspicious look and them whispered to Harry and Ron 'Do you reckon...not Malfoy right!'

They would have their answer in a minute time. They made an effort to get to the Defense Against the Darks Arts as to see who were the Slytherin students.

They waited almost until the start of the class to know who they were. Professor Princeton was stepping in the room and the students were sitting and unpacking their books when four students wearing the black and green colours of Slytherin. Harry shouted 'How dare you come back Draco!'

A blond boy gave him a faint smile and did not answer. Professor Princeton rose and said 'Mr. Potter, I don't want that type of attitude in my class. Ten points from Grynffindor. Now sit down and pay attention...'

Harry sat down and spent the lesson staring at Malfoy that looked a bit more thin and down.

A/N – Okey I know that it would be a bit stupid to allow Malfoy to come back BUT I need him to play a role in my story.

Once again ...I OWN NOTHING.

PLEASE, R&R.

Yours truly, Tuxita.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 – Malfoy and Hermione!

A/N- Right, please review...

* * *

Harry couldn't get away from the shock of seeing Malfoy in the classroom that day when he suddenly saw him again with the last person he thought he would ever see...Hermione.

He was actually smiling and talking to her without the usual smirk in his face!

Harry stared at them along with Ron. Ron was furious as he saw Hermione leaving Draco with a kiss on the cheek and walking to them.

'What the hell was that!' he snapped. Hermione looked like she was in heaven. She smiled and told them what had happen to her.

**Draco's POV**

Hermione was sitting in a beach when I saw her. She had been the only one that didn't look at me with fear the moment I stepped in the room. She actually looked with a warm and calm look at me.

I made my decision when I left my parents and Voldemort. And Hermione had to do with it, I couldn't stop thinking of her. That last moment I saw her before going away with Snape.

Dumbledore was right, I can't be a killer. I want to be just me and even if I like power I can pass fine without it, I think.

I made my decision and I stood up, walked to Hermione and she looked up from her book to my eyes. I stared at her nut like eyes and suddenly I felt in love. I don't know how but I did.

'Yes?' she asked.

'Hermione, I ... I wanted to say that I'm sorry... I'm sorry for all the things I said to you and to your friends, although I don't like Harry and Ron...I had never had anything against you. My father was the one who made me think bad of you. He was always telling that purebloods should be better than muggle-borns ...' I said a bit fast and sat down near her.

She looked a bit embarrassed. I started again ' I noticed that you where the only one who didn't looked me with fear today, you are a nice girl, Hermione. And pardon me if I don't deserve to talk to you like this after everything I've done but...I had to talk to someone and I could only think of you...'

Hermione looked at me and closed her book. I met her eyes and something inside made me think I was going to fast. She might hate me as Harry does...I thought.

**Hermione's POV**

Draco was a completely different person. He told me what he had done during the summer, leaving Voldemort and his parents...going to the Order to get help and to give his help too.

He have been seeing each other over the week and last night I saw him in the Great Hall reading a big book about Transfiguration. He was alone, no Crabbe or Goyle.

I walked to him without thinking of the things Harry and Ron had told me a week before when they saw me coming in with Draco.

We started to talk and we went for a walk in the corridors. He was unusually a gentlemen and it surprised me the things we had in common.

When he finished talking he looked at me and our eyes stopped at each other. His blue and cold icy eyes were now blue and warm eyes. Something inside myself happen and the last thing I remember was getting my lips from his. I liked the kiss, unlike Ron it was warm and soft. I looked at him not knowing what to say. My mouth had his taste in it and it worm me.

He looked a bit embarrassed as well. 'I don't know if I'm doing the right thing... I think you hate me but I think I fancy you since the day I saw you. And those horrible things I've done it was because I knew my father would never approve and so I tried to forget about you.' he said and I grinned.

I, without knowing why, kissed him again and this time with tongs and all that a kiss must have. My legs were shaking and my mouth was not doing what I ordered her to. I said to her 'Stop, we going to fast!' but our kiss went for minutes maybe more than that.

When we fell apart I had a stupid loving face and he was pale and with a face I had never saw in him and that made me hug him tie.

He walked to Gryffindor tower where we slip up. I was in heaven...but fast I got down to hell as I walked in and a red Ronald Weasley was crying near Harry with the Cloath near them.

They had been spying on me! I yelled and snapped them until Ginny came down from the dormitory and said that the girls were all up and I would better go to bed before the woke up more properly.

The last thing I think I saw was Ron very red and almost crying. It's so complicated when a friend fall for you. Okey...I know I liked him last year but I don't think it was more than a little fancy thing...

I mean... Draco's kiss! Something inside just felt so right, although he is like an ex-enemy...

I don't know what to do now... I will sleep on it.

* * *

A/N- don't own anything...wish I did though...

What do you think about this? Pleasereview.

Love, Tuxita.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21- Jealousy and Hannah's mysterious guest

For the following weeks the only thing everyone could talk about was about Granger and Malfoy's relationship. Hermione was now Draco's girlfriend to Ron's sadness.

Harry and Ron were now seeing less Hermione as she was always with Draco who looked very happy. They were always snogging and each other arms...Ron couldn't stand being in the same room (unless it was in a classroom and there he had no choice but to be).

Harry was furious as well, how could Hermione go out with Malfoy, he thought, he is evil and a Death Eater, I don't care if he tells he changed because I know him better than that!he is pure evil...

Harry took him wand out of his pocket and started to practice a new spell which Professor Princeton taught them.

'Non-Verbal, Potter mean you have to keep your mouth shut! Try again' Professor Princeton said to Harry as Harry almost yelled the spell (he was getting bored because he couldn't do it). Once more he tried and once more nothing happened.

_Felicity, _ he thought hard_, FÉLICITIII!_

Finally his little mouse looked at him with a forced smile. How stupid can this be, Harry thought and Professor Princeton as if he could read his mind said ' Can anyone tell me which are the uses for this spell? I think that not everyone understand the importance of this spell and the reason why we are learning it in our Defense Against the Darks Arts lessons...'

One hand up as usual but not Hermione, who was running through her book looking for the answer, but Draco.

'Yes, Mr. Malfoy?'

'Felicity spell is a spell which makes other feel a forced sensation, for instance if our opponent is feeling very secure, after Felicity he will feel tremendously insecure giving us the time to think and to act. It makes us feel the opposite of which we are feeling.'

'Very good...ten points to Slytherin. As you all can see this spell is not on your book' Hermione stopped looking ' It's a very powerful spell if used in the right moment and in the right situation...'

Hermione smiled and looked to Draco near her. Ron mumbled and Harry tried to look away from them.

Ginny was waiting for them outside the classroom. She had the Security badges in her hand.

'Ron! Come here!' she yelled, they went to her ' Professor MacGonagall says that we have to give her the final names to the Security Group. I already chose Hermione and Luna, two people, now you and Harry have to chose four, two for each. MacGonagall said that Hannah will mix the names and then form groups of two people.'

She looked over Harry's shoulder to Hermione and Draco, who were snogging again.

'I can't get it! How can she... when she just last month told me she liked...oh...opsy I almost said that...' she shut up looking away from Ron. Ron was now marveled, she liked him once, she could like him again...

'Were you talking about me?' a girlish voice said near them. Hermione had her hands in her hips and was looking rather angry.

The boys turned away from her without answering. Just Ginny said 'Of course not, we were talking about the old Hermione, the one with a real mind! Did you know her? She was a perfectly rational girl!'

Draco, who was just behind Hermione, grumbled. Hermione struggled not to cry and simply said ' Why? You too ? First Ron then Harry and now, you, you are my best girlfriend! How can you do such? Can you see I'm happy!'.

'Yeh, happy with an almost-murder! He is our enemy! Hermione, you are dating the would-to-be Dumbledore's murder!'

Hermione dropped a single tear and with the most calm voice said 'Don't turn your bitterness against me! If you're not happy...Not my fault! Now leave me alone with the one who cares about me!'

Ginny put her hand in her pocket but an invisible voice said to drop it. She turned away, she didn't want to jinx her best girlfriend. But if she would date Draco she would not be her friend anymore...not after everything Draco had done to her, not after...

'Ginny! Ginny! Please stop, I have to talk to you!' Neville was running after Ginny breathless.

She stopped and noticed that she was crying. She cleaned her face and turned to face Neville.

Neville stood there breathing and then said 'How's going? Professor Dumbledore sent this for Harry, Ron and you. I was going to give it to Harry but I saw you leaving Hermione and Draco and there it is' he handle her a small letter.

'Thanks' she said almost automatically heading for the Gryffindor tower.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 – Please forgive me.

Twelve o'clock. Dumbledore room.

Hannah had already made every necessary arrangements to the lesson she was going to give to the Security Group. Professor Princeton said he would came early to help her to organize the room and to save the fragile objects.

A knock on the door made her jump from the chair and with a flick of her hand open the door.

Professor Princeton was there looking at her with his dark eyes. 'Hi, Hann.'

She smiled back at him and invited him to sit in the chair in front of her. They stayed staring at each other for a while until Hannah came back to earth again.

'I think we have stuff to do, haven't we?' he nodded. She stood up and walked around gaining courage to say something.

Finally she seemed to have it and said 'I'm very proud of you, I have to admit that I thought you were going to decline the potion, I know I would as I'm afraid of the result of it in me, but you didn't. And it showed that you are after all a good person, that you are really like this – a great and good looking person – I admit I was wrong about you.'

He took his hands out of his pockets and grabbed her by her hips, he slowly put one of them in her face and lowly said 'I was afraid too but in the end I knew where my loyalty lied, I'm not a murderer, Hann, not me...'

A single tear rolled down her face, murmuring ' Sorry, Snape, I'm really sorry.' She almost jumped into his arms and hugged him tight. 'I missed you so much...' he whispered near her ear. ' I only took the _Veritaserum Soul _potion because I knew you would see the real me and would forgive me.' Their eyes were staring at each other, he had a smirk in his face.

Still in his arms Hannah confessed 'I am afraid of what I would look like if I took it... Dumbledore always told me that its effects were permanent and that it showed our true soul... didn't you, Albus?' She smiled at the portairt in the wall where a well-known wizard was smiling at the two. Dumbledore said nothing but smiled with his blue eyes shining through his half-moon glasses.

Snape took her lips in his and with a slow movement he put his hands in her face and passionately he kissed harder and lovingly the woman he loved since he saw her for the first time, the woman that rejected him for so many reasons and that broke his heart twice.

Hannah felt a enormous heat inside her, her insides were harm and she had no desire of broking the kiss. She kissed him back with desire and passion but something was happening that neither could understand. He felt a cold wind coming inside him through her mouth and she felt weak for moments. Severus stopped kissing her and his eyes met hers

'I love you'.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 – Private Lessons

'What?' Hannah sigh at him without knowing what to do when a loud knock on the door made Hannah jump and remember that the Group was already there.

She looked at Snape embarrassed and he nodded, he knew she would not return his feeling but he said them anyway. With a flick of his wand he opened the door while Hannah returned to her chair still thinking of his sincerity.

'Welcome my friends' she greeted them with a forced smile. Harry, Ron, Ginny were in front followed by Neville, Luna and Hermione. 'I see that you only chose three people... may I ask why?'

'Well, the others member of the DA weren't interested in doing this job so, better Neville and Luna...and Hermione as we are used to fight with them...' Ron said very fast stopping only before saying Hermione's name.

Hannah nodded and standing up she moved everything to make the room able to their lesson to near the walls. Harry had his eyes in Dumbledore's portairt. He was not there... just a black background. 'You will see him again' Hannah whispered near him.

Harry jumped scared but the same time he knew that she was right and that calmed him and made him want to be more concentrated on what Hannah said after.

'We are here not only to learn to protect ourselves but the others. It's important for you to know that. I wrote your names in bits of paper to make teams of two. That way you can check different places at the same time. Now I will take a first one and then that person will take one to be his partner, right? Okey, then...' She put her hand in a velvet bag and took a small paper, she read it and said ' Ginny Weasley, can you take a paper from the bag?'

Ginny's shaky hand took a paper and gave it to Professor Princeton near her. He smiled at Hannah and said 'Mister Harry James Potter, it seems you and Miss Weasley will be working together...'

Harry against himself was happy about his companion, unlike Ron and Hermione who were together. Luna and Neville were kind of happy as well, they were now good friends and Neville was a better wizard now than he used to, thanks to the DA lessons and the late events.

'Now lets practice something new!' Hannah had a mischief look in her face. ' Wands away! Sit down in the floor...now not tomorrow' she added seeing their confused faces.

They did what there were told.

Hannah put in front of each a spoon. They looked curiously at it.

'What I want you to do is to make it levitate without using your wands. First you can said out loud and when you achieve it that way, you will do it as a non-verbal spell.' she smiled 'And to make it even difficult I will pop in your minds and try to cancel your spell, right? Everyone's ready? One, two, three...'

Harry concentrated on his spoon though he couldn't see the point of the exercise. As hard as he yelled the spell he just couldn't do it and the fact Hannah was canceling it easily wasn't big of a help.

He was now more preoccupied on keeping her out of his mind that on his spoon. Hermione's spoon was shaking wildly though it didn't levitate, Ron's was still like Harry's and Luna's, only shaking shyly, and Neville's spoon was not moving at all.

In on of Harry's attempts to move it he entered suddenly in Hannah's mind. Into his eyes it came some memories that he couldn't see very well.

_Memories_

_Hannah was walking through a garden, her hands tied with a black haired man. They stopped and kiss for a long while._

_!Flash!_

_Snape yelling at Hannah._

_!Flash!_

_Dumbledore hugging Hannah... Snape near him...Snape kisses Hannah_

'Stop!' Hannah made him out of her mind. 'I don't what you to repeat anything you have seen to anyone...to your one good!' she murmured but Harry heard it very clearly.

'Why?'

'Because...because if you do, you will but more that yourself in risk... you will put everything Dumbledore worked for in jeopardize.'

Harry was about to say another thing when Hermione, who had been overhearing them, said quietly to Hannah ' I think its time to tell them...before they do something crazy.'


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 – An enemy between them

_Harry was about to say another thing when Hermione, who had been overhearing them, said quietly to Hannah ' I think its time to tell them...before they do something crazy.'_

Hannah sat in her desk trying to decide what to do. Professor Princeton (as you now know is Snape) glanced from her to the kids, his eyes very icy and with no mention of his thoughts.

Harry looked very unpleased at both Hermione and Hannah. What did the memories meant to Hannah? Why was Snape kissing her? Why... , Harry wondered.

Finally she decided to talk. She stood up and asked if only Harry and Hermione could stay. The others stood up and walked away from the room. Hannah was about to do something she didn't want to...Harry was not prepared to hear the truth about her.

'I don't think you are prepared, Harry, not yet. But you let me no alternative...' she murmured.

Hermione was a bit shaky and Harry was completely out of himself. Somehow he felt angry, he felt he was being lied.

'I will explain why I didn't tell you about my past...but be open-minded if you can because what I'm about to tell you isn't easy and it's not good. ' quickly she explained everything she had told Hermione.

Harry couldn't believe that he had Voldemort's daughter in front of him, and Hermione knew! She had lied to him! His temper was rising fast. Hannah was HIS daughter and she was there...she must be like him but then why was she there and why did Dumbledore saved her from her father?

'Why...did...Dumbledore...saved you?' he managed to say.

Hannah could see in his eyes that he was out of himself, his eyes were sparkling with anger and fear all in the same time.

Trying to measure her words she said slowly ' Dumbledore was my uncle and he knew Voldemort was using his sister, the heir of Gryffindor, to gain power. He saved me because he knew I was not as my father, he knew that I could change my fate.'

'Dumbledore was the heir of Gryffindor?' Harry asked surprised. 'I didn't knew...'

Hannah smiled, she could see his temper going down. He was a wonderful boy and she was lucky she could help in his way to the victory.

She was standing near the empty portairt when a soft knock on the door made them look away from each other.

'I'm busy!' Hannah yelled but Professor McGonagal said there were some problems in the castel that she should see.

Hannah open the door and there was no Professor McGonnagal there but a small dark snake with a big letter to Hannah. She grabbed the letter and the snake disappeared in front of them.

She opened the letter and her face changed completely. ' We have no time to waste, the battle is dated. I want you to come here every week, Saturday's at ten p.m.. Harry I need you to trust me and to do everything I tell you to, can you do that?'

Harry looked deeply into her eyes and nodded. She looked a like a nice person and he would try to trust her!

'Thanks. And more, I want the Group to patrol the corridors every night 'til midnight, after it I wiil put some members of the order coming here.'

They said goodbye and they were off to bed.

They were reaching the Tower when they heard a person crying. Hermione stood there listening.

It was a dark night and usually students went to bed when they were told to, it was past midnight and someone was crying.

Hermione suddenly ran to the sound of the cry and she found herself alone in the seventh floor. She opened a strange small door and she found the person who was crying. But to her surprise it was not who expected.

--

Sorry for the long wait! Please review, I would like to know if you like it or if it is just a stupid think.

Please, Tuxita


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25 – I'm back now!**

_Hermione suddenly ran to the sound of the cry and she found herself alone in the seventh floor. She opened a strange small door and she found the person who was crying. But to her surprise it was not who expected._

The room was dark but Hermione was able to see the person crying in the corner. She thought that it would be someone else there not him. She thought that maybe one of the students had got lost and went there by mistake and now was crying or something. She was not counting on seeing him.

'Miss Granger, I see...' the person whispered cleaning the tears from his face. 'I see you have found my hiding place...'

Hermione walked forward allowing another person to step in the small room.

Harry was there glancing at them but specially at that person in the corner. How was that possible ? Has the world gone mad? Did Hannah know?

'Why were you crying?' a soft voice came from her mouth but inside she wanted to yell, to scream, to cry as well, to rip him...to do anything at all!Well she was a girl, a woman! And women usually get their temper up very fast but somehow Hermione kept hers in the right level. Harry was completely out, his mind was blocked in shock. Why on earth was going on?

'Why do we all cry, Miss Granger?' he said with a smirk on his face. His eyes were cold as ice and though two people had found him, he didn't look worried or even disturbed by there presence, he looked really calm indeed.

His question made an unexpected impact on Harry, that came down to earth, and Hermione. Why do people cry? Sometimes people cry because they are angry, sad, completely lost or something alike. But people also cry when they are happy, extremely proud...

But why on earth did that question disturbed them so much? When was the last time they had cried for anything at all? Why were they even taking in anything that person was saying? There was so much to be said and they were talking about crying!

Ginny couldn't sleep. She was still thinking about a nightmare she had last night. She was not a nightmare person, but since Harry broke up with her she was having several nightmares.

Usually they involved Harry and their friends. But last night it involved Sirius and Dumbledore and she.

She still shook only thinking about it. She had seen Sirius and Dumbledore returning from the dead. She saw them turning inferius and attacking the Order. But that was not possible or was it?

'No of course not' she murmured. She tried to turn her thoughts into a more interesting and less scary, something like how she would make Harry jealous...

After a hour the answer came to her. She knew what she had to do to make Harry really jealous and furious...

-----

A/N- Okey, sorry for delay. Hope you like this new chapter.

Thanks to my reviewer

**harrypotterhunney6512 **

**for the last reviews that made me continue writing this story.**

**Kisses, Tuxita**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26 – Please,don't!

_But why on earth did that question disturbed them so much? When was the last time they had cried for anything at all? Why were they even taking in anything that person was saying? There was so much to be said and they were talking about crying!_

'Why are you here? Don't you know that you are unwelcome here, murderer!' Harry was yelling at the man in the corner.

The man walked into the light and with a smirk said that he was very welcome there as the Headmistress allowed him to hide there.

'You don't foul me, Snape! I can see its you even under this mask of yours!' Harry was being hold by Hermione, his wand in his hand and his heart beating like hell. 'How can you return after murdering Dumbledore? Are you trying to get killed as well, because I will if I may!...'

'Stop it Potter, you are just like your father, too much talk and less action... cowards they were, Potter! Never trusted me...'

'As if deserved to be trusted! Look at the grave Snape, you killed the only person how trusted you with all his heart!'

Snape took his wand out as if Harry had pointed something very painful to him.

'Don't YOU Dare TALKING ABOUT WHAT YOU DON?T KNOW!'Snape was dangerously pointing his wand to Harry but for a moment he lost himself in thoughts and Harry cursed him.

'_Flicking Snape' _as he shouted the curse Snape started to levitate and kicking himself and going hard against walls and the floor. Finally he stopped the cursed and giving Harry a dangerously look came to his feet and snapped 'What the fuck was that! Have you no honor or do you wish to die?'

'Now you really frighten me...' Harry teased, Snape was not keen on his behavior as he wanted him to leave him to his thoughts again. Why did those kids have such a big nose? Always looking were they shouldn't! Always sniffing around for everything, even where they shouldn't!

'I believe explaining is in order.' a calm voice came from behind them were a blond woman stand with her black night grown.

' I believe we have that right!' Harry's temper was always so high, he really was angry and not knowing what to do with his life and Snape! After Voldemort, Snape was his worst enemy, he killed Dumbledore and was the cause for Sirius death. How dared Hannah put him as their teacher again? And he thought professor Princeton was nice,ah, after all it was the same greasy hair man that taught them potions! The bastard!

Hermione was completely shocked at the sight of Snape, not that she hadn't suspected but she wasn't sure.

Malfoy had told her that Snape was one of the trusted man of Voldemort and that no one knew where his loyalty lied, she hoped his heart lied on a young lady of the Order as she thought he did. A faint smile could be seen in his face, his new face that only his attitude made them realized who he was.

Was that the reason Dumbledore trusted so much on him? Because he knew he had a pure loving heart? Was it? Or was Dumbledore as wrong as he was about Wormtail? Only if he was here now... he could help them find the rest of those damned Horcruxes and help Harry to win advantage in the War.

'We must all go to bed now, nothing I say tonight will change a thing, so please sleep well and tomorrow I will talk to you both and Ron, I believe I must explain myself.' Spinning on her heels Hannah exited the room followed by Snape.

'Can't believe what I have seen!Who can I trust? Is this why I survived? To see everything going evil?' Harry was completely out of himself and only left because Hermione was carrying him out of there.

War can do many things to people. People loose control, trust, love... Sometimes they don't know who to trust. Harry was feeling just that way, betrayed by the World because he lived, because almost everyone he loved died to protect him, but then why if he had to face the one that had done all the damage in his life?

'Harry I'm here for you...'whispering Hermione placed a small kiss in his face and hugged him tight until he felt asleep in the couch.

----

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING of this, this is all J.K Rowling

A/N:I hope you like this chapter. Now, I need you to vote something, I said in the summary that this might involve some pairing such as HP/GW and HG/SB, but something came into my mind... I would like you to vote on the parings...

If you would like to see Ginny back to Harry, Hermione and Draco, Draco and Ginny, Hermione and Harry or even Hermione and Sirius (I have this theory that Sirius is alive...okey I know J.k said he was gone for good but isn't this a fanfiction?).

So I will wait for your votes and reviews... Til next time,...

P

Tuxita


	27. Chapter 27

_Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING...of HP, it belongs to a nice lady called ... J.K.Rowling_

_A/N. Just to remind you..._

_'Harry I'm here for you...'whispering Hermione placed a small kiss in his face and hugged him tight until he felt asleep in the couch. _

**Chapter 27 – More than a friend**

A month went by without Hannah explaining why Snape was there. Classes with Professor Princeton were awful as Harry and Ron knew who he really was.

Hermione had broke up with Draco a week after Harry discover the true identity of the Professor Princeton. She told him she didn't love him the same way he did for her. Draco was afterall a sweet boy, he had just had bad influences toward him. If he had had a good father, he would have had a different outcome. She knew that deep, deep in side Draco was a nice and gentil boy and for that she knew it had been worthy their relationship.

But Hermione couldn't pretend anymore... and he understood, he knew that he didn't deserve to have her...he had done too much evil to everyone to have an angel like Hermione. But he loved her... more than she thought he did.

Her heart beaten for a different boy. But she didn't realised that yet. Her eyes were to blind to see the way her heart did. All those years, she felt out of place, the bookish girl, the outsider... even as part of a group she felt lonely and lonely... Only one thing made her change and it was then that she realised what her heart knew already, she loved, yes, she, Hermione Jane Granger loved... But what she didn't know was who was she in love with.

She could see his face in her dreams as a shadow, as a faraway person... the only thing she could see was his hands, his soft though sored hands. She dreamed a lot with him though she could only touch his hands not anything else.

She knew she was in love with that faceless man, but was it just utopic love or was she going to find him one day soon?

Every Saturday's night they had lessons with Hannah and Snape but Harry didn't dare to ask what he was dieing for. They were really making progress with the wandless magic and non-verbal spells. Hannah was a good teacher though Snape was the rigid one.

Christmas was a month away and though everyday more deaths' news came, students were completely crazy such thinking of Christmas break.

Hannah for other hand was wishing the term didn't end. She had lots to do with the defense meeting and all the school work. And besides, she didn't want to face a certain now good-looking Professor nor three suspicious students of hers. Since the end of their first defense meeting she had been avoiding everyone. She was cold to everyone, though she continued teaching the Group handless magic and mind power magic.

Something inside her was not right. Flashbacks from her mother and father's memories came into her head every second and every minute. She couldn't sleep thinking of that bond between her parents and her. Even inside her mother she could see her memories and the soul she had from his father did the rest... sleepless nights. Her life was a mess...it had always been a mess... why would it change now? It would never...

Cold laughs and evil eyes popped into her head as a warning of something evil coming soon. She felt a hole inside of her. She couldn't fell anything, nor hunger nor sadness... nothing...she was completely cold inside and that scared her. She knew something was about to happen...she knew she was going to be a part of it...she knew... she knew she would... oh just the thought of it made her feel ... no nothing...how ? Was she so empty, so cold? She knew she had a limit to her curse... but it was May it ended not October nor December. Why was she feeling a gap in her heart, in her soul?

**A/N . Sorry for the delay but I have so much work going on... I must thank everyone who reviewed.. you have made me go on.**

**I'm still waiting for suggestions and please don't be afraid to comment, positively or not. Just be constructive reviewers, if you want to say bad thing about my fic. **

**Kisses, Tuxita**


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: Not mine nor it will ever be!

A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed. You mean a lot to me as a writer. More about this in the end.

Chapter 28 – My heart is a book you can write in

It was Christmas morning and as usual almost every student were still asleep, but unusually there were more students staying in Hogwarts. The war was taking many of their family and Hogwarts, even without Dumbledore, was one of the safest places in the Wizarding World. Well Hannah was not far from being even more powerful than Dumbledore. Afterall she was related to two of the greatest wizards in the modern world, both in their ways of course.

'Harry, mate, get up. Look, presents' Ron shacked Harry trying to wake him up. 'C'mon!'

With a moan Harry open his eyes. 'Damn you, Ronald Weasley!'

He stood up and without leaving his bed he put his glasses on and looked at his friend.

Ron grinned 'Mom send us presents! And these are from my brothers' he pointed to another colorful pack 'And these are from Fred and George, maybe we should open them late outdoors' he said putting the Fred and George's pack in his bed.

A pile of presents in the end of their beds called for them and not even the fact Hermione walked in with her presents to open with her friends stopped them from start ripping the papers.

The first Harry opened was from Mrs Weasley and it was a sweat shirt with an H as usual in the front and some candies and a cake. Ron looked up at him and smiled, he got one as well. Hannah had send them a book each, which made Hermione smile wildly. Ron and Hermione gave Harry a book about Quiddicth which he looked happily thinking of the wonderful time he would spend reading it.

It was Hermione's time to open her presents. She smiled at the quality quill Harry gave her with a old pen with her name on it.

'Thanks Harry, how thoughtful! It's beautiful!' she gave him a small kiss in the cheek. They both turned a bit red with the feeling they had with the contact.

Ron, who was eating his candies, did not notice this kiss and the redness in his friends' faces. All he said after eating it was that Hermione had not opened his.

'C'mom Herm! Open it! I think you really like it this year.' he hurried.

Hermione and Harry jumped a bit being grabbed back to the real life.

'Oh, sorry, Ron...' she said a bit dreamly. She grabbed the last present. A small box was under it and all looked at it with curiosity. 'Who is this one for?' Hermione said taking the small package in her hands. Looking around it she got her answer 'Maybe from a fan?' she said a bit unHermione like, handing it to a blushed Harry Potter in front of her.

While she opened her present, which was a new Hogwart:a History – make your history, Harry stared at the small box. Ron was galncing from Hermione to Harry, trying to figure both their reactions.

'Thanks, Ron. It seems great...with a place to put our year book and a page for our friends to sign...so sweet,thank you' she babbled without knowing what to say. With a smile she turned to Harry, 'So? Who is it from?'

'Dunno'

'So, open it!' Ron rushed.

Harry openned the box slowly and cautionsly.

'Uau!' Ron grinned, staring at the content of the box.

----

'Ei! Han!' Snape yelled running down the corridor.

Hannah turned her head to face Snape. Her eyes cold and showing no emotion.

'What!' she snapped bored by the interruption of her walk.

Severus was taken aback by her cold voice. What had happen to the woman he loved? She looked distant and diferent...she looked... no that was not possible...that would be a desastrous thing. _No, c'mon Sev be a bit brigten, maybe she is just melancholic. Maybe that is it... The girl lost the last bit of a de_

'I bought you something, Han. Here.' he handed her a small round box. 'It just a small thing but it's from the heart' he blushed a bit, which was not an usual thing in Snape.

Usually he was pale and nothing made him blush, the only colour his face knew was the embarrassement from the times of the Potter's group, and the purple colour from his times as a trainnee from Voldemort.

Hannah took the box from him and opened it without any curiosity. A small ring with the form of a snake was revelead.

'My favorite animal...thanks Snape, you were very thoughtful'

With nothing more she left leaving Severus Snape heartbroken behind. His suspicions might be true... but that meant...

----------------------------------

A/N. Okey guys this may be the last chap I write before my exams. so, please review and let me know what you think.

Tuxita ;)


	29. Chapter 29

_**A/N. Sorry for the delay...Answering to a reviewer I want to say that indeed this story is a HrHP fic, it started as a HPGW as to follow the halfblood prince but slowly starts to be a hrhp. Sorry if it's confusing it's not my intention to play with my reviewers in that way!. here's the 29 chap.Hope you like it.**_

_**Disclaimer: OWN NOTHING OF THIS. This is a fan fiction! I only own the plot nothing else.

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 29 – Kidnapped or Willing?**_

Snape stood there in the hall. His heart broken like never before. His goddess had broke his heart once again. Worse, he had a bad feeling about that day. Something happened to Hannah and he didn't know what.

'I love you as I never thought I would love a woman in my life' he murmured to himself. But to his sines she had that stupid curse, and all was Voldemort's fault.

Something caught his attention, flying through the hall was a pink owl. This odd owl dropped a small letter in his hands and he just stared at it. He knew the handwriting and that was why he didn't want to read it.

* * *

-----------------------------------------------------------------

( Harry's point of view)

I just stand there not knowing what to do. Ron had long gone eating and I was still there looking at it without knowing what to think of it.

I glance the doorway and saw Hermione sat on the floor whispering like she was talking to herself. I looked away from her. Lately I couldn't act normal around her. She had grown a lot this summer, she was becoming a wonderful woman. **_Oh, my... here it comes again! How can I think such things? She is my best friend!_ **

_Doesn't mean you can look at her as a woman..._ I thought.

Man, you are crossing the line!

Before I could do anything my eyes returned to the woman in the doorway. She sighed and stood up. Hermione blushed as she saw me looking at her. She entered the room slowly as if she was thinking about something very important. I wonder what she is thinking.

'Hi...I was wondering...'she said playing with her hair 'Did you like your presents?'

'Yeah, thanks' I said standing up and starting to do my bed. I was still in my robes though everyone was already dressed and playing with the snow outside.

Suddenly I had this weird feeling, like I was about to faint. Hermione caught me just when I was going to fall. I felt her small warm hands on my shoulders, she put me on the ground softly and kneel beside me.

'Are you alright, Harry?' I heard her angelic voice say.

I mouthed an yes but I wasn't, I'm not okey. How can you be alright when you start to feel weird thing about your best girlfriend? And what about Gin? I still care for her but something feels wrong when I think of the time we dated.

'I better dress, Ron and I were thinking of going to Hogsmaede today.' I said in a low voice while standing from the ground. I looked at her_...Oh, here comes the weird feeling in my belly! _**C'mon Potter, she's your friend! **

'Right...wanna come?' I asked trying to get far away from my thoughts.

She smiled 'Of course.'

_I have never noticed how beautiful her smile was_. **Stop! Get some sense Potty boy!** I heard my inner voice say.

_Hell, how has this happen?_ **You ask? Everything happens to the Potty boy...** the inner voice mused.

She left but the butterflies in my stomach didn't. I glanced at my bed and my eyes caught my mystery present. Next to it was a small paper that I hadn't seen before.

I grabbed it. Oh my... What did this mean?

* * *

As Harry dealed with his feelings, a lonely young woman sat at her bed wishing she had the known Gryffindor courage to face the one she now knew she loved.

Though he didn't know she'd loved him from the first time she saw him on the train. She was young but now all seemed to suit perfectly. But someone was always in between. She loved them both and she enjoyed their company but... she just wanted to be alone with him.

Maybe if he realized she was a woman..._I can wait 'til I die for that! It took them four years to realize I was a girl! How couldn't I see this before?

* * *

_

'Ron!' Harry yelp.

'What! I was just saying...' Ron started. Harry mumbled a shut up and returned to his book.

'I'm ready!' a girlish voice called from the stairs. They both turned a bit red but turned to face their friend nonetheless. 'It's about time' Ron muttered.

Hermione rolled her eyes. 'You are such a brat, Wheeze' he mocked walking down the hole. Ron opened his mouth to reply but Harry sent him a no-no look.

They grinned, it was Christmas, it was a special day.

'I adore Christmas. My father used to masquerade as Santa Claus and put little coins in our socks and presents under the tree.' Hermione said dreamy.

'I used to hate it' Harry replied.

His friends lowered their eyes. Of course he used to hate Christmas, he lived with the awful Dursleys. One day they would pay their sines as Voldemort would. Silence felt upon them as they walked through the halls of Hogwarts, they were all empty, all besides one.

'Guys!' Harry whispered hiding behind a statue pulling Hermione and Ron with him. 'Look, Snape' here, look' he pointed at the man down the hall. He was alone, a letter in his hand.

'Damn her!' he gasped ' Now what do I do?'.

The trio changed looks. Who was he talking of?

'Argh!' he yelled grabbing his right arm, the mark was burning in his arm. Voldemort was calling him. Without thinking Hermione ran in his direction yelling ' Professor!'. She slipped her wand from her gowns and whispered '_Claris_'. Immediately Snape looked up and Hermione saw his new pretty face glaring at her.

'Miss Granger...' he breathed heavily.

'What happened?' Ron asked coming out of the hiding place. Harry followed his heels. Snape's eyes crossed with Harry's and Harry saw something he didn't expect coming from Snape. He saw concern.

Snape stood up and looking both sides of the hall asked them to follow him to his office.

'Come' he hissed seeing their faces.

* * *

They walked in Snape's office in the dungeons. It was covered with black.

'I need to talk to you.' he said sitting on a two arm sofa near the fire. Under his now young black eyes he had bags from sleepless nights. 'What do you know about Miss Dumbledore?'

Hermione straight her hair nervously. 'What happen Professor?' she asked.

He sighed and repeated the question. This time Harry answered him.

'She's Voldemort's daughter and Dumbledore's goddaughter. '

'Summing up, yeah, Potter' he groaned 'Hannah is the Dark Lord's daughter but only by blood, she was raised by Professor Dumbledore in Egipt, far away from here. She is a cursed woman, she can not love, that's the only thing that connects her to Voldemort.'

He paused and then he continued ' Hannah disappeared . I received a letter saying that she was with the Dark Lord-'

'What!' Harry yelled.

'Manners Potter! Still not finished have I? When I met her in the morning she was really weird, not herself... My suspicious were true... Hannah had lost her battle'

'What do you mean, sir?' Hermione whispered frightened.

'I'm not sure, Miss Granger. I wish to think that she was taken by the dark side but considering the curse...maybe her dark side bet the good side...'

They looked at each other, they knew that Hannah was very powerful and if she was in his side...well that meant they, the good ones, were in a bad situation.

'What are going to do?' Ron asked breaking the silence.

Snape thought for some minutes and the replied 'I'm closing Hogwarts-'

'No!' the three young adults cried.

'without Hannah or Dumbledore here Voldemort will attack Hogwarts to kill Harry.' Snape snapped. 'And that's why I wanted to talk to you. I need you to make everyone pack by tomorrow.'

Hermione started to cry silently in her corner.'Then, I think its time for us to continue our mission, Harry' she said cleaning her tears.

'Potter, I will help you in all you need-' Snape started

'Don't want your help , Snape! You're just a murderer! One day I'll make you pay for Dumbledore's death!'

'You know why I had to kill him?No, Potter? Because I swear to protect you by any costs...That was why Albus trusted me. I promised to protect you and help you to kill the Dark Lord the day after your parents' death.'

'Why?' Harry asked confused.

'Because of Lily...I loved her though she was a Mud-Muggle Born' he corrected after seeing Harry's eyes in anger 'She was not supposed to die. She was supposed to live...but she prefer to save you, her nasty little Potter!' he snarled.

Suddenly a shout made them jump from their places. **Hogwarts is being attack!

* * *

**

**AN. A bit of a cliff hanger...sorry... just a clue...next chapt someone is going to turn evil and another is going to die...**

**About this one...what is your opinion...Hannah is evil or good...?**

**Please review and tell me what you think. **

**Loving kisses for everyone, **

**Tuxita**


	30. Chapter 30

_A/N:I'm so so so sorry. I know I took too long to update this fic. But now I will give you a bigger chapter than the last one. I'd a writers block on this fic, I couldn't figure out what to do but it's over now. This chapter will have a bit romance and a big angst... I hope you forgive me but I'm going to be mean.._

_Hope you like it._

_ATTENTION: In this chapter there will be some **Mature Scenes**, Please don't read it if you are easily impressed. _

_Disclaimer: Nothing mine as you all should know, so don't sue!_

**Chapter 30 – Fly away**

...-...

The four of them jumped from their places. Snape was paler than ever. He rushed around the room looking for something for something. Harry and Ron were looking for their wands while Hermione closed the door.

'We can't face him! Not yet...' she moaned.

Snape yelped and turned to the young wizards and witch. He had a small golden snitch in his hand.

'I wonder you liked Miss Granger's gift, Potter' he smirked.

Hermione blushed ad Harry and Ron turned around glaring.

'You gave me the snitch!' she nodded 'Why didn't you tell me?'

Hermione didn't answer him as Snape mumbled something about children and their lack of sense of opportunity.

'Attention, Potter! We don't have much time! Grab this' he handed the snitch to Harry who gave it to Hermione without looking at it twice'This will take you out of Voldemort's sight for a bit-'

'I'm not leaving! I'm going upstairs and help' Harry hold his wand higher and harder and made his way towards the door.

'No, you're not' Hermione said simply.

Both him and Ron turned on their heels and stared.

Hermione had the snitchon her hand and a look that neither Harry nor Ron had ever seen in her face: a courage and fearless expression.

'I locked it so only Professor Snape would open it and he won't until we leave'.

'Hermione! Open that door right now!' Ron shouted.

'No' she said putting the tip of her wand in the snitch 'We haven't destroyed all Horcruxes yet. You can't face him tonight.'

'Herms...-' Harry started.

'Please, Harry. Stop being the stupid hero... come with me and Ron-'

'Yeh!I'm not going! I ain't leaving Gin behind!' Ron gasped.

'Please... we don't have time! Ten seconds...mine...eight...Grab it, please' she pleaded, tears forming in her eyes.

Snape was watching all from his chair. He could see Potter fighting his ideals and his heart. He could see Weasley fighting his urge to flee and his urge to keep up to Potter.

'Four..three..' the snitch started glooming. Harry glanced the door.

'Damn it, Herms!' he muttered grabbing the snitch by one of its wings. Both looked at Ron but his face unfortunately was clear as water. Before Hermione could reach his hand to make him grab the snitch, she started seeing everything spinning around. She could feel her feet above the ground.

The last words they heard were 'Petrificus Totalus!'. The last thing they saw was black.

Everything went black and it seemed like and eternity until they felt ground under them.

They feel, Hermione on her feet and Harry on his back.

Hermione chuckled ' It was expected' she added helping him up.

'We must keep running, Harry.' she said after some long eye-contact with Harry. She removed her hand from his.

They were in the middle of the woods, no where Harry knew of. He followed silently. His heart hurt and he was feeling guilty. He should have not left Ron nor anyone else in the school. Well, maybe Snape and Malfoy wouldn't be on his top list of people to save. He ran after Hermione who seemed really calm due to the situation. Didn't she feel guilty? It was like she had it all planned out! 'Wait a minute!' he thought 'She did!'

'Yes, I did. It wasn't supposed to be used so so soon, though-' she said to Harry's surprise.

'How do you know -?' he gasped.

'Your face and your mind are an open book, Harry' she answered without stop running throw the woods and that was getting to Harry's nerves.

'STOP!' he got a hold of her wrist and turned her to face him 'What do you mean!'

'Not now, Harry. It's not the right timing -'

'No, I won't go one step further until I'm explained what's going on.'

'Please trust me -'

'It's all you can say! Trust me?I did trust you and look where I'm now! In the middle of the fuckin' woods!' he yelled letting go of her wrist.

'But you're safe-' she cried.

'BIG DEAL! I abandoned my best friend and everyone else that trusted and counted on me!'

'You did it as to save them AND YOU KNOW IT!' she yelled as well. Harry looked right into her eyes. She was furious and...hurt?

'Snape is right. You can be a bloody bastard when you shouldn't!'

'Herms!' he gasped feeling Hermione pointing and hitting his chest with her finger.

'I'M NOT FINSHED, HARRY JAMES POTTER! I DID EVERYTHING I COULD TO FIND THE HORCRUXES AND COUNTER-SPELLS TO DESTROY THEM! I'VE LEFT MY FAMILY IN DANGER TO JOIN YOU! I'VE LEFT MY BEST BEHING TOO! JUST TO SAVE YOU! AND THIS IS HOW YOU, STUPID LITTLE BASTARD, THANK ME? AND TO THINK I LOV-' at this point Hermione had corned Harry to a tree and Harry cut her off with a kiss, first gently and then, seeing she didn't push him away, he deepened the kiss.

She moaned as he traced small kisses in her jaw and earlobe. She felt like honey and she smelled like lillies.

She kissed him again in the mouth and he opened his teeth so her tongue could enter as they both wanted.

Finally, they broke the kiss and stared at each other. When they realised what just happened, Hermione was first to break the contact and turned away with her hand touching her lips.

It had been better than she dreamt, but that meant that they've just crossed a line, they've just cheated on their best friends.

She knew Harry still had some unfinished businesses with Ginny and Ron loved her as he used to tell her everyday before she dated Draco.

Harry was having almost the same thoughts as Hermione.

Her was confused of why he kissed her and why it felt so good and so right. He've kissed other girls before but the effect was not like it was with Hermione. Well, she was his female best friend and lately she've became a wonderful and beautiful woman in his eyes. She was perfect even in her imperfection.

'Harry, I'm...' she tried to speak but nothing came. Harry didn't want to speak either. He was too confused to ruin the moment.

'I think we should continue and then we talk when we are safe' Hermione said grabbing her wand and heading to the middle of the woods again.

Harry followed with the lumos spell in his wand. They ran and walked for hours. It was dark now and Harry saw no difference in the view around him. He thought they were lost but he trusted Hermione and she was a reliable young woman.

He could see her perfect little face deep in concentration. In the mid-lighted night she looked even more beautifuland Harry couldn't keep his eyes and mind away from Hermione. He wished he could kiss and hug her again. As that thought reached his mind he wanted to kick himself. What about Ginny? She was in Hogwarts alone because he turned her love away... His biggest doubt was... Did he really loved Ginny or was their relationship spareable? After all, he wouldn't turn either Ron or Hermione down even knowing they were in danger if near him... They were his pears, his equals.

Did he love Hermione? Did he care more of Hermione than Ginny? Was it why he flee with Hermione instead of staying and protect Ginny and the others?

Then it hit him. Ginny was nothing more than his hero as well as rebel personality talking. He felt the need of having something real, something no one would think he could do...like dating his best friend's baby sister.

But then what was Hermione? Beside being his female best friend and the woman who haunrted his dreams for the last months...He knew Ron had a crush on her for some months but lately he'd stopped saying he loved Hermione and started snogging Lavender again. He'd not told anyone besides Harry about he making out with Lav-Lav.

It was when he , Harry, had seen Hermione with Draco that it hit him. He started gazing and staring at her for long periods until she noticed.He started thinking about her in a more-than-friends situation and he was now thinking she did too. The way she was avoiding him since the kiss..the snitch...the note..it all came together.

Somehow he knew he was kinda betraying both Ginny and Ron but, to him, it didn't matter much because he realised something he should have realised many years ago.

'We're here' Hermione said pointing the small wooden house between the trees.

They walked inside and Harry gasped. Their trip was not to end there for the day. There were no beds or chairs or anything as to matter. They wouldn't stay and rest.

Inside there were only three bags and two brooms.

'I brought Ron's clothes...'Harry could see tears coming down he face as finally she gave a rest to the All-is- well woman and let the girl inside come above.

Harry hugged her and it was then that he saw every little doubt disappear.

The sobs faded away and Harry let go of her.

'I'm sorry' she said cleaning her face and backing down. She grabbed two of the bags and one broom. She stepped outside.

Harry looked around and his gaze rested on the lonely bag on the floor. It wouldn't be the same without him. He forced himself to step outside.

'Where are we going?' he asked putting the bag on his back and helping Hermione to settle in the broom with him.

'Grimmauld Place isn't save, now...it was my first choice...the Burrow...no...my place...too dangerous...I don't know.' she sighed 'I've planed this as a save trip to find the Horcruxes with Hannah's help..she said she knew a place where we could rest after fleeing.'

'I know where we must go to find the next horcrux. But first we need to rest and I know where Voldemort won't go looking for us.'

'Where?'

'The Dursleys' he said and he kicked the ground. Hermione grabbed herself to his back. She hated flying but she felt save with him.

'Then, go south' she said.

There was a silence period between them but Harry broke it.

'Herms...why did you give me the snitch without telling it was your gift?' he asked.

'Did you see the name in it?'

'hum?'

'Property of James Potter. It was your father's snitch...remember Snape's memory where your father was playing with a snitch...that's the one.'

Harry smiled.'Thanks' he said, he didn't know if he would ask about the note. He decided he would 'And the note, did you mean it?'

Hermione blushed, she knew that note should have stayed in her room. 'Yes, I did. I mean, I do.'

Silence again. Both man and woman were thinking of the consequences of their talk and actions. The sun was rising, Hermione had covered them with Harry's Invisibility Cloak,and Harry started going down.

'We're here. Welcome to Privet Drive.' he said when they touched the ground. As usual Aunt Petunia's garden was wonderfully treated.

'Potter?'

'No luck, my Lord'

'I told you so...' a female voice said

'Shut up' the dark lord sneered.

'Sir, they were not on Hogwarts...Snape told us they petrified him while Potion's detention and them they disappeared. Only little Weasley was found...what do you wish us to do, my lord?'

'Kill the Weasel'

'NO!'

--------

They rang the bell. No one answered so Harry opened the door magically. 'No one here...weird...' he walked around the house while Hermione sat on the couch resting.

'There's no one here, no clothes, nothing! They're gone!' Harry said sitting near Hermione.

'Maybe that's good' she said sleepily. Her head fall to his shoulder and he rapped his arms around her. It felt so good...

'I think we should sleep' he said grabbing her and heading for his uncles room. 'you can sleep here, tonight.They left the bed done, so..'

'Okey...' she replied pulling him near.

'Herms...' he said as she was really close and he could feel her warmth against him.

'Shsh..'

'Okey,fine'he could feel his heart beat faster.

In the next morning they woke up curled in each other. Hermione was the first to wake up.

'Oh my!' Harry woke up and smiled 'G'morning'.

'Harry, I've to say something.'

'Yeah?'

'I'm sorry. For everything...but I couldn't keep my feelings anymore' She pulled him closer, he blushed and his mind went off. Anything else mattered anymore. He could feel her heart against his chest. So he decided to do what he wanted for so long: kiss her.He leaned and planted a kiss on her mouth. She kissed him back, she knew he liked her as well. She placed kisses along his jaw and collarbone until he moaned. Then she took his clothes off as he did so. She kissed his bare chest, he arched his back and turned her around. Now he was in control while she was on her back.

He kissed her again and it felt like the first time but now their hands were exploring each other bodies for the first time. Hermione could feel his arousal as he explored her body with his hands and mouth. She moaned as he kissed her breasts . She marked his chest with her nails, as he teased her with his teeth in her earlobe, thanking Quiddicth for its wonders in his body. (Ain't doing this too detailed!)They played and teased for some time until they were really coming. At last he penetrated her and they moved as one. They moaned as they climaxed as one.

They've crossed the point of no return. Their legs and arms were curled and breathing hard they stayed in bed. Their eyes were closed and everything around them was gone in their concern.

'I think I love you, Harry.' Harry planted a small kiss in her forehead.

'I think so too.'

She smiled.

'You realise that we've crossed the line of friendship, right?' Harry asked 'There's no coming back'.

'Yes, I do'

'Do you regret?'

'Do you?' she asked hesitantly.

He didn't answer right a way but then he replied smiling 'No'.

_---_

_Sorry, have to end here. Guess who will turn evil? And who died?Did you liked it? It was my 1st sex scene and I didn't wanted it too visual...I mean I don't really know how I could do the scene...hope you liked it all._

_Please read and review_

_Kisses _

_Tuxita_


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer:** _By now you should already now I don't own Harry Potter, only the plot and new characters..._

**A/N:** **SORRY!!! My pc broke down and was down a full month and I was in a full hand with work! School is over and I still have three days left to write before my surgery to my knee and the week after (which I shall remain home****! during the holidays) so I think I'll be able to update faster this time. I'm terribly sorry for the delay in this fic…I had a small writer's block in this fan fiction but I'm better now.**

**Thank you all for your reviews and for reading…I hope you like this chapter…**

_**Chapter 31**_

_Taking sides_

_--_

It was midnight and the sky was clear, a full moon night.

It was the perfect calm night for a girl to cry.

'You can't blame yourself' a voice came from behind her. The man came closer to the young woman and placed his hand in her shoulder. She was crying and not only because of guilt. She'd been tortured and was chained to the ground. Her sobs were audible to the man.

'I let an innocent die. How can I not blame myself?' the young woman replied with another sob.

'It's war, sweetie' the man sat beside her not carrying if he was seen near the prisoner. 'Things happen and we never expect them to'

'What have I done?! If I was there…nothing of this would have happened!'

'It would happen no matter what…he made the choice by himself as awful as it was'

The young woman beside him stopped crying, she realised something very important, something she needed to do.

'You're totally right, Severus. He made the choice but if I was still at Hogwarts, my father would never get his followers in the grounds.' She had abandoned them. When she received a letter from her father she went to meet him to discuss their deal. She had been stupid to fall for it and now there were innocent children killed and captive.

Why was she so blind to see the lies?

Why did she have to feel the hurt, the guilt?

'True but Albus knew this was going to happen. And I did too' Severus Snape said. The woman looked at him between her golden locks wondering the meaning of his saying. 'The moment I saw you close yourself in the shadows again and then your attitude towards me that day…'

'I really liked it, Sev…I was not myself that morning! I was on my way to meet him'

'And the owl, the letter…I panicked thinking I'd lost you! It was then that they found me and the Dark Lord called his Death Eaters.'

She turned to face him. She was weak, so weak that some evil and depressing thoughts went on her mind.

'Oh, Severus…what am I to do now? They got out of Hogwarts alive but Harry has no idea on how to get the Horcruxes … and Hermione is just too deep in love with him right now to see rationally how to act. I'm afraid that they will not cope alone…'

'What?! Granger and Potter?! I thought he loved the female Weasley…well…well…' he trailed off seeing the look in Hannah's face.

'Ginny…one of the most important pieces in this stupid chess game.' She whispered to herself but Snape heard and sighed.

'What a bright witch she was…' he muttered a bit angry.

'This war is turning everyone upside down' Hannah looked bravely at Severus Snape. Their eyes met and she could see the worry in his dark eyes. Every small mark hidden behind that new face of his. There was no doubt for her that he was in the Light Side. The fact that he took the risk to drink the permanent _Veritaserum Soul _potion made her believe he was a good and trustable person. She liked him a lot but that was not enough to continue fighting so hard.

'I'm sorry for what I'm about to do, Severus.'

'Han?'

'Remember what I've told you once. If I ever get out of control-'

'Hannah, please, don't!' he pleaded 'Don't –'

'This game is just beginning and I'm already jailed. I can hardly protect my mind from his eyes…soon I'll show him everything…'

'Wait, my love, we shall beat him and his damn soul that rest in you!'

She cleaned her eyes from the tears she had cried.

'No, Hannah!' he pleaded again.

'I have to, Sev. I'm tired of this charade. We both know I shall never win…and I'll never give my soul to him…' her eyes were cold now and she leaned in and linked their lips that soon they were kissing with tremendous passion and lust. It was a desperate kiss, a goodbye kiss. A small ball of energy passed from her mouth to his and then she parted the kiss. Severus stood up at the sight in front of him. Her pale blonde hair was darkening and her blue eyes were cold and full of angriness.

A strange light involved her and she broke her chains with a flick of her hand.

--

'Harry?' a sweet and worried voice called from the kitchen. The bright Hermione Granger called after her best friend; she had been making dinner and some sandwiches to take with them on their journey as he showered upstairs.

They'd left Hogwarts five days ago and they were being the best of their lives. Though she knew they wouldn't last long, she was trying her best to forget. She was trying to forget they had left behind Hogwarts, Ron, Luna, Ginny, Neville…Draco. Oh, God, Draco! She could only imagine what his father had done to him if he found him at Hogwarts during the attack.

'Harry, are you long?' she asked from outside the bathroom. As no one answered she opened the door and her smile faded away.

Harry was laying on his knees with his head between his hands and breathing hard. He look up at her and between gasps he said:

'He's-happy. Extremely happy…'she knew he was referring to Voldemort. She helped him standing up. He was fully dressed in his Muggle clothes.

'We must go, Hermione. I have never ever felt his so strongly and so happy. He's changing moods extremely fast. One moment he was furious and the next moment he was thrilled! I'm afraid something awful happened…' he said walking to the bedroom they were using in his uncle's house and helping Hermione picking their things and pack.

'Where are we going?' she tried to remain calm but her voice was losing control.

He stopped and hugged her 'I don't know, love. I thought South Europe where Tom went after stealing the heirlooms.'

Hermione hugged him tighter and then she smiled against his chest. He was so brave; he suffered so much already…

'Whatever happens, Harry, remember that I love you' she said. 'I love you as a friend and as a lover, even if you still love Ginny, I don't care –' a hand pressed against her chin made her look up before she could sop talking, Harry's mouth shut her up.

--

In the dark night the destiny is decided and one of the sides of the war is now stronger than the other.

The one that once cried for the innocents called her father upon her. Her hair was identical to his in his youth; her eyes like cold stone and in her belly the phoenix was no longer fighting, it was gone; the only thing she had left from that not so far past was a necklace with a serpent in it, reminding her of past in the Light Side.

A tall figure walked towards her followed by his followers.

'So, child, have you decided to stop being foolish?' the man asked with a sneer.

The young woman smirked and her eyes flashed red.

'I did, my lord' she said with a bow. She could see the triumph in his eyes.

'Prove it to me. Prove your loyalty towards your father' she grinned evilly.

'Care to know who broke your child's virtue?' she asked 'Bring me Snape, father.'

Angry in his eyes. So his favourite follower was the traitor…

'Malfoy bring the traitor' he hissed and Malfoy carried Snape from his place at the circle. No one could see his face but fear could be smelled…

'Can I play, father?' she asked making a pleading face. Voldemort nodded.

'Crucious!' she shouted. Screams of pain involve them. The hooded man screamed all his pain.

He was panting, her lips curled evilly.

'Did you know he called me love? HA! Vile bug! Weak muggle lover, I tell you, father! How could you not see this traitor between your followers! Double agent!' she shouted.

The woman opened her arms and a light grow between both her hands and it turned green, it became so big and bright that it could almost blind.

'This is for you, my lord, as this thing made me confused and had me apart from you and your noble beliefs.' She said and then the light hit the man before her. He disappeared. There was nothing left of him.

Voldemort looked proudly at his daughter. He beamed at her.

'What made you consider my offer?' he asked scanning her mind which she allowed.

She laughed cruelly 'I'm no loser, my lord… I realised what a foul Dumbledore was. He made me believe love was not a weakness for quiet a time but then I saw you and the power you hold in your hands…What is love compared to power? Nothing, my lord, nothing!'

Voldemort stopped scanning her mind and indeed there was nothing good remaining there…no remorse for what she had done…she was speaking truth.

'Indeed, milady, indeed!' he repied.

'Can you forgive my foolishness?' she bowed.

She could hear the whispers and the sneers but she would not tolerate them. She could hear Dolohov sneering and scowling her but he would learn not to mess with her, the Dark Princess. Without a word, she looked Dolohov and he fall on his knees screaming and pleading. Voldemort's gaze went from Hannah's to his follower and then back at his daughter.

'That's enough!' he ordered and Hannah obeyed 'Why torture my followers, Hannah?'

'Please, father, don't call me by the name that foul gave me. And he,'she pointed at the kneeled man on the floor 'was disrespecting me, father.'

'My lord, I only wondered if we could trust her. She's a traitor, she's their friend…' the man managed to say before Hannah tried to curse him again. Voldemort stopped her.

'Don't you trust my own blood and soul, Dolohov? He hissed 'If I say she's trustworthy, she is. Do you doubt your lord?' the man apologised but Hannah wanted him to suffer as an example, she demanded screams.

'I want to play, daddy…I want to see them worshipping, begging for my mercy as your right arm' she said approaching Voldemort with an evil smile.

'All in due time, my princess…tomorrow we'll get some Mudbloods for you to play with' he said looking at his followers as he put his arm around her waist and she beamed and leaned against his shoulder.

'Can I beg you something, my Lord? Something to show you my true loyalty to you?'

He looked down at her and seeing her eyes sparkling with a red glow around them he replied 'Name it…'

'Mark me as your own…'

--

_(Flashback)_

'_One day you will see that there are not many strengths left in you and that the easy way is very appealing indeed.' Albus said to a seventeen years-old Hannah._

'_I don't understand, uncle'_

'_Tom uses torture and sadness to gain power. He makes you fear him, to think there is nothing to be done against him.' He sighed 'there's always strength to fight the evil. Love, Hannah, love …'_

'_But, Albus, I love you…but I can't love Sev. I care for him but nothing more…'_

'_Are you sure?'_

'_I- he makes me feel special and not because of my parentage but because of you I am and my personality…I love the way he makes me an all, he fulfil my every need but he's just that… a lover, but I don't love him'_

'_One day you will…'_

_Outside a man froze and walked away from the house. His heart had been broken. As his lord summed him to give him the plan to kill Albus Dumbledore he'd to concentrate to take his mind off that wonderful girl, young woman he loved and that did not love him back. _

'_I should have known I was not the one to break the curse!' he scowled himself and drank another full bottle of Firewhisky._

He woke up in a French landscape with a small message in his hand.

_They will be landing here…_

--

She now knew he loved her as she loved him, in a very confused and insecure way but, what else is love that a state of happiness, confusion and insecurities? This knowledge did not make her heart lighter or her job easier.

He closed the back door silently as she grabbed her bag and the broom they were sharing. It was with a grave look in her face that she thought about what was ahead of them.

She pressed herself against his back as they flew under his coat.

'Who would say I'd miss Privet Drive one day?' Harry laughed sadly. She smiled.

'Are you sure of we're about to do? Shouldn't we go to-'she couldn't say it. The burrow… It reminded her of how she had left Ron behind and Ginny…

'No, don't go that way, Hermione. Don't blame yourself for Ron's stubbornness personality.'

Silence. They were deep in each others thoughts.

'I'm not sure of anything right now. It's too confuse…'

Her heart popped in anger and hurt.

'First, I stop thinking of Gin and start looking at you in a different way, then we left Hogwarts and I start falling in love with you… and that's not what the most confusing!'

'So, what is?'

'The fact that for once in my live there were only thoughts of you in my head. Voldemort was no where to be found in my thoughts the last five days.'

Her head pressed itself against his back.

'So, are you confused about us?' she asked afraid of the answer he would give her.

He didn't need to think of it.

'No, Hermione, never you.'

'Good, because you have to cope with me for the next days.' she sighed happily struggling him teasingly.

--

They were silent all their journey. As the morning came they landed. They were in the frontier of England. Hermione found an abandoned cottage near the Canal and they slept.

They had to survive during the night. It was easier for them to travel by broom.

'Sleep well, sweetie pie' Hermione teased as Harry hugged her under the covers.

--

'Time to go, sleepy beauty' Harry dragged Hermione out of bed but soon they were outside in the dark night.

They flew silently, Hermione almost asleep against Harry's back.

'I'm landing' he said as the rain started to dense up and the cold was almost unbearable to those riding a broom.

Harry could barely see where to land but finally he landed near what seemed a French village.

'We must find a place save to Apparate safely' she yelled behind Harry. It was hard to walk or even speak normally.

They've landed in a deserted landscape.

'We can do it here! We're no longer within the British Government influence; his spies can no longer catch our magic easily.'

He turned around to grab he hand but then he saw someone approaching them.

He took out his wand and grabbed Hermione by her hand and started running.

She looked back through her shoulder and saw who they were running from.

The hooded figure was running after them.

'Do you think?'she yelled

'Yeah!' he replied putting his coat in his bag and he pushed Hermione behind him handing her the broom.

He knew that they could not fly or apparate so they could only fight the hooded figure.

'Show yourself!' he demanded.

The hooded figure laughed.

'Aren't you stupid Potter?!' it was a man's voice that replied to Harry.

Hermione peaked from behind Harry to see the man only feet away from them.

'Exper-'

The man blocked the spell.

'I told you more than once Potter, mouth and mind closed!'

He withdrew his hood and there he was to help them, a Potter and a know-it-all Granger.

'You don't need to run from me. From now on, Potter, I'm your guardian.'

Snape was there in front of them. Hermione stood from behind Harry and smiled relieved to her Professor there to help them.

'What about Han?' she asked.

'She's no longer Hannah Dumbledore…' a small tear was not visible due to the rain but it was there running down his face.

**----**

**A/N: So there it is the hardest chapter I did for this fiction.**

**It's longer…it took me all afternoon to write and rewrite…**

**I hope you forgive me for the delay but my life has been so difficult in the last weeks that fanfiction was left behind.**

**Thank you so much for your reviews, if it wasn't for you I would drop this fiction. It's becoming hard to write it and my disposition is not the best in the last weeks. I hope to cheer up now that x-mas is near.**

**So, Happy Christmas and New Year for everyone!!!**

**Love you all,**

**Renata**


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer:** _By now you should already now I don't own Harry Potter, only the plot and new characters..._

**A/N: Sorry for the delay… Thank you all for your reviews and for reading…I hope you like this chapter…**

**_Chapter 33_**

_Easier than we thought_

_--_

_(Flashback)_

_She paced around the room. He was late. Again._

_Where was he? They were supposed to go find the Horcruxes tonight. _

'_Where are you, Albus?' she asked herself as she looked out the window. It was raining and the sky was clouded. _

_She sat at her sofa only to stand away impatiently._

_She saw a man walking to her house but it was not the one she was expecting._

_He entered her house and dropped his coat on one of her chairs. He sat silently on the sofa while she stared at him._

_He looked ten years older. There were vestiges of sadness and tears on his face or were they tiny drops of rain?_

_Finally when he looked up from his hands, she was facing him on her knees._

'_What's the matter, Sev?' she asked._

_He looked down before telling her what was troubling him._

'_I've done something terrible. I've done an unbreakable vow to Narcissa.'_

_She stood shocked._

'_How could you?!' she whispered still shocked._

'_I had to do it. Bellatrix was there too, she would tell the Dark Lord if I hesitated to do so'_

'_Is this because of the boy?'_

'_Yes, I have to fulfil his duty if he's unable to do so' _

_She clapped her hands in front of her mouth and she realised what they were talking._

'_Is there any way to break it?'_

'_No'_

'_Are going to do it?'_

_There was silence. They both knew this was not easy for the other._

'_Promise me you will try to find a loophole in the vow. Promise me you will not kill my father.' She cried falling on her knees._

_He looked down and ran his hands through his wet hair._

'_I can never promise such thing, my love'_

_She looked up angrily._

'_Leave!' she ordered 'Never return here, Snape. If you kill him, I'll kill you too'_

'_No, you wouldn't' a third voice said. Both turned to see the said man, Albus Dumbledore, Standin on the doorway._

'_There will only be one death this school year and it will be mine.'_

_(End of Flashback)_

_--_

She woke up sweating. What was that about? She couldn't remember ever living that but it was there clear as the bright night.

She looked around her. She sat at the chair by the window of her room. His followers were still enjoying the feast in the garden. There was blood everywhere, corpses lying around and screams filling the night.

She stood up and cleaned herself before dressing her black silk robe. She walked through the halls of the Riddle Manor and went to the kitchen for something to drink. She found a Firewhisky's bottle on one of the shelves. She poured some into a glass and sat herself thinking.

It was all black as she never felt before and she liked that. She was enjoying herself for the first time. There were no expectatives no duties and she had power. She liked that. Power…

'Yes, power is indeed wonderful, my child.' A silky voice said from the doorway.

She smirked at her father. She knew he was coming; his magic was so easy to feel.

'If only I knew it before…I would never had disappointed you, my lord' she said bowing slightly.

'Yes. You were a fool and now you have to make up for it. Tomorrow, I will mark you, my child.'

'But where's my punishment? Receiving your mark is a gift not a punishment, my father!'

He smirked. That was his heir. A powerful witch and a good daughter.

--

Severus Snape glared at the two teenagers sleeping forms.

How was he going to tell them?

--

'Harry, wake up. Snape is waiting for us' Hermione called.

He opened his eyes and smiled. 'I'm coming down soon'.

They were in Pennsylvania, where Snape had a house near the Wizard's Alley.

--

When they were done eating he took his opportunity to talk.

'I must warn you. Hannah gave in to her evil side.' The adolescents gasped unbelievingly.

'What happened after we left?' Hermione asked.

'They found me and Weasley in the dungeons. I was trying to hide him but I had to cover it up for them. He was captured' he had to stop because Hermione broke down in tears and Harry started a roll of questions about his well being. HE rose his hand to stop them.

'He's alright, a bit tortured but nothing big.'

'What about Ginny? Draco?' Hermione whispered.

'Mr. Malfoy is unharmed. He was able to run away into the Room of Requirement and he flew when we got there.'

He stopped. Now the hard part…'Ginny Weasley was unfortunately a victim of her brother's obsession with power. Percival Weasley wanted to join the Dark Lord and as a loyalty proof he murdered his only sister.' He let them realised what happened and moments after he had two children crying in front of him. He felt pity for them, something he did not have often.

Suddenly the table was thrown against the wall and Snape saw why Dumbledore trusted Harry to kill Voldemort. He had thrown the table and smack it against the wall as a light evolved him, his anger visible and his love for the younger Weasley evident on his face.

'I will murder Percy!' he stated walking out.

--

They searched the final items, the last Horcruxes and as they were three they were able to track them down and destroy them easily.

The only one still living was the snake and that one would be killed on the final match.

Four months went by and they already knew everything about the monster they were going to face. Now all they had to do was gather the order and prepare to take action.

--

(Flashback)

'_Severus Snape!'_

_He was sitting by the lake and he was silently crying on the inside._

_He heard her sweet voice calling his name angrily and upset._

_He had been stupid to call her that ugly name when he loved her so much, when she loved him as well… That was entire Potter's fault. He was unnerving; he was always pranking him, making fun of him…what he didn't know was that the half-blood prince had his girl…well, maybe not after that afternoon._

'_Severus SNAPE, I know you heard me!' the girl stood in front of him, unafraid of being overheard._

'_What was that all about?!' she yelled at him._

'_Nothing' a Prince never apologises, he thought bitterly._

'_So calling me a – a- mud-mudblood was NOTHING?!' she spluttered. She grabbed her hand and took the ring he had given her, she thrown it to him._

'_Then, there's nothing between us anymore! I think I will accept Potter's invitations next year.'_

_Said that the girl walked to the Gryffindor's tower with tears in her eyes._

_All he did was stay there. Still angry with Potter for ruining another good thing on his life._

(end flashback)

The man in question took his hand to the collar under his robes, the ring still hang there as a reminder of his own mistakes, as a reminder of why she died. She was not supposed to die, only Potter and Potter Junior. Not her… She was meant to come as a concubine for him… He snorted at the thought. How come he was so stupid at that time in his life?

She loved Potter after all. They were meant together. She loved him more than she ever loved him. He overheard her say to a girl friend once that she wished she had accepted Potter's invitations sooner.

He had no place to have destroyed that happiness but he was angry with her and Potter. He always got what he wanted and he, Snape, didn't.

Now, he had to make up to Lily and take care of her baby boy, not a baby anymore but a full grown man that was trying to handle a full room of Aurors and Wizards.

He saw the man hugging a crying Mrs Weasley and Mr Weasley, saying it was his fault Ginny was murdered and Ron tortured in Voldemort's dungeons. Snape almost smiled when Molly hugged Hermione and told her she was glad Harry found someone as special as he. She was mourning her daughter but she knew all along that Ginny and Harry were not meant to be.

Snape rose from his seat at Grimmauld Place and walked around the house wishing time could go back and that he could have done things differently.

--

Thousands of lives taken and major muggle buildings destroyed. The Order was coping up with the loses and even Draco Malfoy joined them, mainly because of Hermione.

Her relationship with Harry was going well but they've became a bit distant as the date for the battle came. She knew he loved her and that was enough for her and he did think so as well, so she was not troubled by that distance between them.

The night before the battle they made love and as the two were starting to fall asleep he said:

'If I die tomorrow, I'll die a happy man because I had someone to love and was loved as well'

She smiled and kissed him again.

'You won't die'

'I may die, love.'

'I'll be there beside you, you will not die'

'I want you to stay here, safe inside my house.'

'No' she said simply hugging him and falling asleep.

--

The night was cold, there was a smell of fear in the air and blood was already staining the floor to Riddle's House. Harry recognised the Grant's house and then Riddle's.

He stopped in front of the gates to the graveyard where he had fought Voldemort in person for the first time.

'Are you all ready?' he asked holding his wand and a sword on his waist.

They were thousands but Voldemort was as well. They had Potter and Granger but Voldemort had the Dark Lady. They had some giants and centaurs but he had vampires and werewolves; they had love but he had evil dark arts.

It was all on the open now… He turned to his right side where his love was and kissed her with passion before opening the gates…

'I love you, Harry'.

**----**

**A/N: Thank you so much for your reviews, if it wasn't for you I would drop this fiction. It's becoming hard to write it. I have physiotherapy during the week and school work during weekends…it's hard so this is a shorter chapter.**

**I'm intending to do only two more chapters, the next is the final and then a epilogue.**

**It may change…**

**Love you all,**

**Renata**


End file.
